Consequences
by Tamolino
Summary: Sam receives new orders that send her on a mining planet. Not long after that, Teal c and Cassie have to leave Earth too. Why are they sending them away? English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Explicit descriptions of sex and lots of cursing and alcohol. Click the "back" icon if you don t want to read this.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! this is my second story, hope you enjoy reading it :)_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I write for fun :D Though, I wish Jack was mine :P

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Birthday**

Sam was seating alone in her lab. Her hands supported her head as she was thinking about the next day. It`ll be her birthday. A birthday she planned to spend with her friends and her family. She looked forward to it, and now she finds out it was not going to happen. Daniel and Teal`c were off on some planet with SG-3, her dad couldn`t come and even her brother with his family was not able to come because one of her nieces was sick. She was so waiting for this day and now it got ruined. She never was big on celebrating birthdays, but the thought of spending her day with people she loved, without immanent threat of some enemies, sounded as perfect as it could get. Now, she is going to spend it alone. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was not going to cry. Lately she got emotional over every little thing. It frustrated her like hell. She talked about it with Janet, and she did couple of tests, but found nothing that would indicate her behavior. She said not to worry, that everything that happened to her in the last couple of years is just overwhelming her and to try to relax and take it easy. _Well, she did want to do that, just didn`t have anyone to do it with. "Now that sounded all wrong",_ she thought to herself and grinned.

"Something funny there, Carter"? Sam pulled herself up and found one good looking colonel watching her from the doors. He was leaning at the door frame, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his chest. He was smiling at her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something. Not that funny at all, sir". Jack stepped into her lab and sat behind her desk across her.

"So, I just figured it out that tomorrow is not happening. You know… your birthday party". Sam tried not to show him how that hurt her and just nodded.

"Yeah, everyone is either gone or can`t come. I was really looking forward to it, though"

"You know Carter, there is someone left, that you can spend your birthday with", said Jack and winked at her. Sam looked at him surprised, and smiled.

"There is, sir"? She was playing dumb now and wondered what he had in mind.

"Now I feel hurt. I am standing right here"!

"Oh, you meant yourself, sir"?

"Doh, Carter. For someone who is so smart, you can get really …. well, not smart sometimes". Sam started to laugh at him. He could get so cute when confused. He was looking at her with those deep chocolate brown eyes now that made her insides started to do some funny things. She swallowed hard, trying not to let him know how he made her feel and smiled.

"I would be happy sir to spend the day off the base and with a good company too".

"Great then! I will pick you up tomorrow, say around 1800 hours and we can go have some fun".

"It sounds perfect, sir. Where are we going"?

"A ah, I am not telling. It`s a surprise".

"Well at least tell me what to wear, so I don`t overdress or something".

Jack was thinking for a while and then smiled.

"Wear something casual and pretty", he said. Sam`s eyebrows moved a little as she started to think what the hell is she going to wear. She needs to go and do some serious shopping, she thought.

"Ok sir. 1800 hours it is".

"Cool", was Jack`s respond. With that he stood up and left her alone. As he was walking down the corridors, he was thinking where he could take her. He had some pretty good ideas. He started whistling as he was thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After hours of searching, Sam was finally satisfied with her outfit. She had actually no idea what to buy. Colonel didn`t say anything about where they are going or what they are going to do, so it was really hard for her to choose anything.<p>

So, when she saw this dress, she instantly knew it was perfect. The dress was light blue with couple of white flowers thrown at the bottom, with thin straps and the back was quite exposed with cute brown belt. The dress was shorter from what she was used to wear, but the night is going to be warm and it felt good to wear something other than what she was wearing on the base. She then found the perfect low brown sandals and even decided to go do her hair and even color her nails to match her outfit. She felt great. She just wished Janet and Cassie were with her, to have fun with.

But as the hour was nearing the time when colonel should be there, she started to panic. _"My god, what was I thinking. I should go change. This is too much"._ But just at the same time her door bell sounded and she had to get open the door. There he was. Colonel Jack O`Neill, standing with his hands behind his back. Dressed in dark blue jeans with white shirt and over that, brown jacket that hugged around his body perfect. Neither said anything for a while, when Jack finally gathered his thoughts and said: "Happy birthday Sam. You look beautiful". Sam started to change color from pink to bright red. She couldn`t help herself. _"He is so hot", she thought. "And he thinks I look beautiful"._

"Thank you sir. You wash up pretty good yourself too". Jack grinned and finally reached with his hand towards her. She looked at his hand to see one red rose and a little package.

"You didn`t have to, sir".

"It`s your birthday, Sam. Of course I had to". Jack smiled at her. "Here, take it". She gently took the package and a rose and went inside to put the rose in the vase. He followed her and waited in the living room.

"So sir, where are we going"?

"First Sam. Tonight it is Jack and Sam, ok. We are going out to have some fun and to celebrate your birthday. Second. I am not telling you". Sam took a big breath and looked at him, seeing he couldn`t stop grinning.

"Ok si… Jack". Now he smiled and turned. "Come on, we have to go".

* * *

><p>Sam couldn`t remember when was the last time she had so much fun. They had dinner in a fancy restaurant. He actually took her to an amusement park, where they had to go on every ride. She was laughing so much that her stomach hurt. But she loved it.<p>

"Hey, wanna go for a walk", he asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds great". They started to walk, nowhere in particular. Both were quiet, but that didn`t bothered them. They were used to being together and not feeling the need to say anything. When they were walking for about five minutes, they were passing a park that was light with tiny lights. There was a band and bunch of tables.

"I would really love some coffee, how about you"? Sam was thinking for couple of seconds as she was watching at the park.

"Yes, coffee, please". Jack laughed and they went to find a table.

They talked a lot. Sam was fascinated how different colonel was, when he was relaxed.

"So. Is it time to take you home, or do you want to stay some more", he asked.

"Definitely want to stay. I really have great time, Jack. Thanks for taking me out. You know, when you came to my lab yesterday, I was just thinking how I was about to spend today alone. I am really happy I got to spend it with you" Just at that time a waiter came to them, so they decided to order some wine. The night was going by fast and suddenly Sam felt she got a little tipsy.

"Jack, maybe we should stop with the wine. I think it got to my head a little". Jack laughed at her, but wouldn`t admit it to her, that he felt the same. He looked around at people dancing and thought for a second.

"Do you want to dance, Sam". He loved saying her name.

"I would love to, Jack".

He smiled and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. The band was playing slow music and Jack put his hands around her waist. She was startled by his touch. It felt so good and right. She noticed Jack looking at her and she got lost in his eyes. She put her hands around his neck and leaned into his chest. They swayed with the music, never stopping when the band stopped and just continued to dance, both enjoying the warmth of each other's arms as the stars one by one filled the night sky. Neither wanted to let the other let go. The band started to play a song that made Sam feel like the words of it spoke of her heart. Suddenly she felt his fingers down her back. Stroking her so gently. She shivered and tried to get closer to him. He felt her goose bumps below his fingers and he noticed her leaning even closer to him.

"Are you cold", he asked.

"No", she whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, happy to know how his touch made her feel. At that moment the band announced that they are done for the night. Sam looked at Jack, disappointed that they have to break apart. They went back to their table, Jack never letting go of her hand.

"This was nice", said Sam. "I can`t remember when was the last time I danced".

"Well Sam. I do remember this one time when a certain blond captain joined in this ceremony on a planet far, far away, and…"

"No, please Jack, don`t remember me. Oh god. I was so stupid and drunk". They both started to laugh and decided to order more drinks. The night progressed fast and they decided to end it. Jack called a cab and they went to wait for it, both a little more drunk than tipsy now. They were joking and laughing while waiting for the cab.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at Sam`s house and Jack sent the cab away. He followed her inside, both a little bit too drunk, that found everything funny. Sam went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. As she waited for the water to start boiling she took of her sandals and sat at the kitchen table. She heard Jack humming something and smiled. She stood up, to finish the coffee and then went back to join Jack in the living room.<p>

"Hey Sam". She looked at his hand and noticed the little package he brought her before they went out.

"You still haven`t opened it". Sam smiled and took the package and started to unwrap it. She opened the little blue box and inside was a gorgeous necklace made of white gold, that had a pendant of what almost looked like a stargate.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Thank you". She tried to put it on, but with her being a little more drunk than she was used to, she had hard time to lock it together.

"Here, let me help you". Jack walked over to her as she was holding the necklace. He gently removed her hair from her neck and put the necklace on. Sam took a deep breath as she felt his hands on her skin.

Jack didn`t know what was happening. As he was putting her necklace on, he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He stroked her hair and lowered his head. The back of his hand brushed down her neck and he gently started kissing her.

Sam couldn`t believe it. She leaned back and gave Jack more access to her as he was kissing her. His hands now holding her around her waist as hers were holding them there. As he was progressing down her arms she couldn`t stand it anymore. She turned around to face him. They were looking at each other for what felt like ages. Jack cupped her chin with both of his hands and ran a thumb over her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. His hands felt so good. She was running up and down his hand with her fingers and when she looked up at him she didn`t expect what she saw. What she did see, shook her to the core. His eyes were dark as she has never seen them. That look was telling her so many things, that she had hard time to comprehend. She stood up on her toes, arms around his neck now and brushed her lips against his. There were no barriers between them now. He caught her lower lip and she moaned in pleasure.

"God Sam, I want you so much". This got Sam just crazy. She crushed into him, kissing him again. She had a feeling she will never be able to stop this. Suddenly Jack pinned her against the wall, her leg around his, to allow him to come closer to her.

"Jack" she whispered.

"Mhm", he continued to kissing her. His tongue exploring her mouth.

"Bedroom, Jack". He finally looked up at her, removing her hair from her face and smiled. She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. The second they were inside, they were in each other`s embrace, kissing now franticly. Sam pulled Jack down to the bed and he held her between his legs, now helping her take off her dress. In a second she was standing before him just in her underwear. He started kissing her down her belly, living traces of his tongue. His hands going behind the edge of her panties and pulling them down. She was holding his shoulders, trying hard not to let her legs betray her, as she was having hard time standing on them. As if Jack was sensing this, he stood up and lay her on the bed. Quickly undressing himself, he joined her.

She so wanted to take it slow. To take their time, but as much as she wanted this, years of repressed feelings and desires seemed to wash both of them away. It wasn`t long before they were both resting, Jack on his back and Sam`s head on his chest, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, a really short one. Maybe I get to upload one more today. Hope you like it_

**CHAPTER 2**

**The morning after**

_Why did his head ring? Since when did his head ring?_ Jack was lying on his stomach, arms stretched next to his head, and his face was squashed in the pillow. He tried to sit up, but now not only his head was ringing, someone was using a sledgehammer on it. He turned around, only to find hitting something hard. He looked at his right and noticed a bunch of blond hair sticking up from under the blanket.

_"Oh crap"!_ Jack started to remember what happened last night. Why the hell the ringing won`t stop?! He turned around, to notice that it was not his head that was ringing, but his phone. He quickly picked it up to answer.

"Hey Jack! Where are you? We need you at the base, we have a briefing in an hour. Have you seen Sam, I can`t get her on the phone"? I am still sleeping. I`ll be right there, and I don`t know where Carter is", and with that he turned off the phone. He slowly sat at the edge of the bed, his hands going through his hair as he was trying to come to terms of what happened. He quickly went to shower and just as he was back, he noticed Sam stirring up. He picked up his phone and walked around on the other side of the bed, to wake her up.

"Hey Carter". He nudged her a little to get her attention. Finally she looked like she was fully awake. "Daniel called. We need to head to the base. I already called a cab, I am going there right now. It seemed like Sam didn`t know what he was talking about at all. She just nodded her head, and just at that moment her phone rang. She looked around not seeing it anywhere. Jack was going after the ringing, and finally found it on the vanity table. "Here, it`s probably Daniel. I`ll go wait for the cab". Sam again just nodded and answered the phone.

"What"? Daniel was surprised by her attitude.

"Um sorry Sam. We have a briefing in 45 minutes, I couldn`t get you on the phone".

"I`ll be there in 20, bye". As much as Sam wanted to stay in the bed and contemplate what happened the other night, there was no time. She quickly took shower and dressed, got her car keys and jacket and ran to her car.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Daniel and Teal`c were looking simultaneously at Jack and Sam. They were all waiting for general Hammond. No one was talking, what got attention of Daniel. It was weird seeing Jack not talking and Sam looked like she was crying. Just as he was about to ask her how she`s feeling, general Hammond came to the briefing room. Jack and Sam quickly stood up at attention.

"At ease", said general Hammond and sat down.

"So what is this all about, general"? asked Jack.

"I will let doctor Jackson to explain, colonel". Jack sighed. He knew there`s gonna be lots of talking and waving hands.

"As I was saying. The planet is reach with naquadah, and there is no sign that it was ever visited by a Goa`uld, sir. The natives have welcomed us to stay as long as we need. They would love to see, if we could help them with some medicine, and this is all that they are asking in return for our mining there".

General Hammond looked at Teal`c. "What do you think, Teal`c. Did you see anything unusual, that would call for rethinking this"?

"I have not, general. The natives have never heard of Goa`uld or Jaffa. They were very hospitable and even willing to give us helping hand".

"Ok then. You have a go. SG 7 and 8 will go with you, with the group of scientists. They will start their research while you keep them safe. Major Carter,I would like for you to give the science team a hand.

"Yes sir" was all that Sam said.

"You leave in 1 hour. You will stay for couple of days to make an assessment. If everything clears up, we might put a permanent base there". General Hammond stood up and left to his office.

SG1 were all standing there, nobody saying anything.

"So you guys… is everything all right"? Daniel looked at Jack and Sam again and waited for some kind of respond. Jack didn`t answered and Sam just turned around.

"I am going to infirmary for pre-mission check up. See you at the gate". She quickly ran out of the room towards infirmary. Soon after that Jack, Daniel and Teal`c joined her.

"Ok Sam, you are done and ready to go", said Janet. "Now it`s your turn guys". She smiled at them as she saw their faces. They hated the pre/post- mission or any checkups. Sam stood up and left for her lab to gather the equipment she will need on the planet. She was looking for couple of things when she heard footsteps and someone stopping at her door. She didn`t have to turn around to know it was Jack. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Sir. Do you need anything? I`ll be ready in 10 minutes". Jack closed his eyes for a second to gather himself a little.

"Sam. We.. uh… we should talk… you know… about last night". Sam was having hard time as her eyes were starting watering with tears. She turned around to pick up something.

"Yes sir. After the mission". Jack knew that there was nothing he could say or do at the moment. He felt awful, knowing Sam was hurting right now. He left to get ready, leaving her alone. Sam was trying hard not to start crying, because she knew there was no way she could stop, so she went through her back pack to check everything before going to the gate room.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, here comes another chapter._

_ Can any of you tell me, if my story is visible on the first page? I can`t find it anywhere, only if I follow link from my profile page. I wouldn`t even know it was published, if I didn`t go check out the documents where we manage stories and noticed that some of you have reviewed and started to follow it._

**CHAPTER 3**

**Goodbye**

Jack was hoping that he would get some time to talk to Sam on the planet. He knew that this is probably not a good idea, but he was so frustrated and he could see she was hurt. Sam did promise they will talk after the mission. He had no intention to leave that night in another room, locked away. No way. He hated the way he left her in the morning, but they really didn't have time to talk about it before the briefing.

He was pacing, up and down with his P-90 at his side. He kept glancing towards the group of scientists where Sam was. He hated missions like this, where he could be just the observer. He was bored out of his mind and he had too much time to think about what happened. Even Daniel didn't bother him, as he usually did. He found some caves that were oh so fascinating and left there in the company of some people from the village and SG-7. He saw Teal`c at the other side of the camp doing the perimeter check up. It was their second day on this rock and there was no threat of any kind. They are to leave in 6 hours, and he promised himself that the first thing that he will do after they get out of the mountain, is talk to Sam.

He had no idea what to say to her. That night was perfect. They had great time. He loved being with her. The time where they were dancing just wouldn't get out of his mind. It was a special moment. And then, they made love. He didn't plan for that to happen. He knew they wouldn't have done it if they didn't drank that much. As he was thinking about that moment where they were together, skin to skin, it almost made his whole body ache. He never thought that he will see a day to be with Sam. _Oh, he dreamed about it… a lot._ And now that it happened, it was so much better than his dreams. He loved the way she responded to him kissing her. She kept saying his name, what made him just go crazy. He knew there are couple of bruises on her shoulders from him, and some on his body from her. He grinned at that. He wasn't really patient. He waited for so long to be with her. But neither was she. He never imagined Sam being like that. So passionate. Asking him for more. And that was so hot. He grinned again. _"Damn"._

Instead of thinking about that night, he should be thinking what to say to her. Where to go from here on. He knew things will get awkward. But did they have to? What if for once he`d be honest and just tell her what he thinks. He did tell her that night. He remembered. She told him too. Many times. He thought about that moment. _I love you Jack._ And a kiss on his chin. _I love you Jack._ She kissed his lower lip. _I love you Jack,_ and he couldn't stand it anymore. _"Aghhh…"_ he was doing it again.

Jack turned around just to see Teal`c walking towards him.

"Anything to report T"?

"Nothing O`Neill. There is nothing". Jack grinned, noticing Tealc being as frustrated as he was, with this mission.

"Hang in there. Just 6 more hours and we`re off this rock". Teal`c bowed his head and Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let`s get something to eat. I am starving. Do you think there`s cake"?

"I do not believe there is, O`Neill". They walked in silence straight to the food.

"O`Neill".

"Hm"? Jack was devouring his MRE when Teal`c started to talk again.

"Is there something wrong with major Carter"? Jack almost chocked on his food and swallowed hard.

"Why do you think there is anything wrong with her"?

"She never joined us since we came on this planet. She only greets us and goes on working".

"Well, you know Carter and her doohickeys".

"I do. But she always finds time to spend it with her friends. It seems she is avoiding us". Jack sighed, took off his baseball cap and went all frustrated through his hair.

"Um Teal`c. I don`t know if I can talk about this".

"Is it hard for you"?

"No, it`s not like that. Just… Carter and I need to talk about it first. And don`t worry. She `s not avoiding you, just me". Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he saw Teal`c looking at him.

"I see". It was his only words about it. Just then Daniel joined them, all excited about what he found in the caves.

"Jack, we have to come back. There are some amazing writings. And I didn`t have enough time to go through them". Daniel started to rummage around packages of food to find his favorite MRE.

"Where`s Sam. I think I haven`t seen her since we got here. Is she ok? She looked like she was crying, when we had briefing the other day".

Jack and Teal`c were both quiet, trying to avoid Daniel`s question.

"What`s wrong"? asked Daniel.

"Nothing is wrong Danny. Just… look, there`s …" Jack didn`t know what to say. He knew the moment he would tell Daniel anything, he`d be running to Sam to talk to her. And he didn`t want for her to think that he goes on talking about what happened between them.

"I see". Now Jack was confused.

"What do you see"?

"It`s your fault she is like this. What did you do"?

"Daniel Jackson, you should not ask questions any more. Leave it be". The way Teal`c said that, made Daniel shut up and Jack was grateful for that. He stood up and walked away.

"I`m going to tell everyone to start packing", and with that he left to the first group of scientists.

"What did he do"? Daniel turned to Teal`c and looked at him with questions in his eyes.

"I do not know", and with that their conversation was finished.

SG1 and the other two teams helped scientist gather all of their equipment. You could see disappointment on their faces, for leaving this place. It was their play ground, thought Jack. He grinned at that and helped carry some boxes, when he bumped into someone.

"Crap". He turned around to see one major Samantha lying on the floor, dusting off some dirt off herself.

"Geez Carter, I`m sorry, I didn`t see you there". He extended his hand to help her out.

"It`s ok sir". She was having hard time being around him. Her body would react in an instant and she hated that. She couldn`t stop thinking about them being together. She quickly put away her stranded thoughts and went to help around.

Jack murmured something and continued with his work. The sooner they clean up everything, the sooner they get back and they can talk.

"Daniel, you got everything"?

"Yeah, we can go".

"Ok kids, back to Oz we go". Jack lead the group back to the gate. Daniel dialed the address and in a minute they were all back. As usually general Hammond was there in the control room to great them. It was always like that. Since the first mission, when they went to get Danny boy.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. I see there were no problems".<p>

"Nope. Not at all. Nada sir". Just bunch of village people and Daniel going through some writings and Carter playing with her scientists and their doohickeys".

General Hammond laughed at Jack. He thought his job would be less stressful, if there weren`t for Jack, but he had big respect for him and he admired him.

"Ok teams. Get your post mission check up and we`ll have the briefing in 2 hours". With that, everyone left the gate room.

Jack looked around to notice that Sam was already gone. He quickly ran to shower, knowing that the infirmary will be crowded with scientists. Just as he was done, he decided to leave a note for Sam. He ran to his office (yes, he had an office) and grabbed paper and pencil. He thought for a moment and started writing. After he was done, he reread what he wrote and quickly went to Sam`s locker. When he came to the infirmary, no one from SG1 was there anymore.

"They are all done, colonel. Come on, it`s your turn", said Janet and Jack winced. He hated infirmary and he hated needles. Janet started to laugh and closed the curtain around his bed to start with the check up.

As Sam was finished with her shower, she went to her locker room where she found an envelope sticking out of it. She took it and looked at it like it was something out of this world. She turned it around to find her name written on it. She started to read.

_"Sam. I`ll come by your house at 1600 hours. We do need to talk. Go figure. Jack O`Neill wants to talk. I never meant to hurt you. I`m sorry"._

_J._

Sam sat down on a bench, her eyes filling with tears. "What does he have to be sorry about", she thought. She ran her hand over her eyes to wipe away her tears, put the letter in her bag and got dressed. She looked at her watch to see that the briefing is about to start.

* * *

><p>The briefing went on and on and on. Jack was going crazy. He got tired of listening to scientists and Daniel. When it was Sam`s turn to talk he paid attention. He loved to listen to her, even if he didn't understood everything that she was saying. After 2 hours of talking, the briefing was finally over. Jack noticed Sam leaving as fast as she could.<p>

He looked at his watch, noticing he still has an hour before he could turn up on her doorstep. He decided to go to commissary for some coffee. He was happy to see that the place was almost deserted. He sat down with his coffee and leaned his head in his hands. What is he going to say to her. He had no idea. He wanted to see her so much, that it hurt. He was contemplating for a little while and drank his coffee when he decided it was time to go.

He was passing Sam`s lab and stopped. _"This can`t be"._ The doors were slightly opened and he saw there was light in there. He opened the door, and there she was. Sitting behind her work bench, leaning over some new gizmo that they brought from the last mission.

"Carter". Sam almost jumped of her chair and looked at him.

"What are you doing here"? Jack was almost pissed when he saw here there.

"I am working on this…"

"I don`t care"! He was really pissed off, she thought.

"Come on! We`re leaving".

"Sir"?

"Don`t sir me. We are not doing this. We said we`re going to talk. Now come on. Let`s go".

Sam didn`t know what to think. She never saw him like that. She did wanted to talk, but was afraid. Afraid of what might be said. She finally stood up and followed him. He unlocked his truck and they started to drive. Jack had no idea where he was going. He needed to cool off a little, so he said nothing. He glanced towards Sam couple of times, seeing that she was on the edge of starting crying. After a while he decided to drive to her house. It would be best for her, he thought.

When they were inside the house, Jack took off his jacket and went to living room.

"I`ll just go change, sir. I`ll be right back". Sam needed time to gather her thoughts. She was so scared, that she was thinking about leaving the house through the back door. _"Yeah… that is really good idea Sam. Run away from your problems"._ She shook her head and left the room.

Jack was sitting on the couch, cradling beer in his hands. She noticed there was another one on the coffee table. She grabbed it and took a sip then sat down on a chair. They were both quiet for a while when Jack couldn`t stand the silence any more.

"So". Sam looked at him, waiting if there was more, but he said nothing else.

"So", she whispered.

"Carter. Sam. Why didn`t you go home. You knew I was on my way here". Sam was piling label off of the beer bottle, staring at her hands. She didn`t notice Jack standing up and coming to her. He knelt down and took the bottle from her hands. He sat on the coffee table so he could look her directly into her eyes.

"Sam. Talk to me. Say anything. Why didn`t you want to talk"? Sam looked at him, tears now running down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"You don`t have to be ashamed of your tears, Sam. I`m sorry I hurt you". She looked at him again and finally found the courage to talk.

"I was afraid".

"Of what", whispered Jack. He took her hands in his and waited for her to talk again.

"Of what you might say to me". She was having hard time looking at him, so she kept her head down, looking at their hands.

"What I might say to you"?

"Yeah".

"What did you think I would say to you, that got you scared". Jack didn`t know what to think. She was hurt and it was his fault.

"I don`t know". Now Jack was really confused. He pulled the chair she was sitting on closer to him so she was between his legs.

"Sam, please talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind. I`m not here to hurt you. I would never hurt you". Sam nodded with her head and took a deep breath.

Jack was frustrated now. He knew she was not going to start talking. It will have to be him. But where to start.

"Sam… that night. It was… beautiful. It was the best night that I had in a long, long time. And I don`t mean just the… well, you know… I had great time being with you. Being able to see you outside of the mountain, relaxed and laughing". Sam was now looking at him, not trying to stop her tears.

"And when we were… together, Sam… I meant every word I said. I might have been drunk, but I meant it. Alcohol just helped me say the things I wanted to tell you so long ago, but was afraid to".

Sam was now crying hard. Jack stood up and sat beside her and hugged her. He was gently stroking her back, trying to give her some comfort. She leaned closer to him, her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and started to whisper in her ear.

"I really did mean it Sam. I do love you. I loved you for a long time". Sam`s heart started to beat really fast. She was so afraid of what he might say to her, and at the end he says he loves her. She moved away a little, her hands around his neck and looked at him.

"You love me"?

"Yeah, I do. A lot", said Jack and wiped away a stranded tear. She smiled and took his hand to lean in.

" I love you too, Jack". Jack took a deep breath and smiled.

"You do"? Now Sam was smiling, her head now in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Yeah, I do. A lot". Jack smiled even more, enjoying her breath on his skin. They were like that for couple of minutes, Sam pulling away first.

"What are we going to do"?

"I don`t know, Sam. I mean… we can`t… Rules". Sam blinked away new tears that were gathering again in her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. I know".

Jack hugged her again, having hard time letting her go.

"God Sam. This is killing me. We`ll figure something out. I promise".

Sam pulled away again to look at him. She saw he was hurting, just like she was. She ran down his cheek with her fingers, lingering around his lips and still looking him in the eyes. He was so touched by that gesture that it almost tear his heart apart.

He cupped her chin in his hands, and kissed her. It was soft kiss. Kiss full of pain and despair. And as much as it hurt it was as passionate as it could be. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, pulling him closer. She responded with equal demand. His lips now kissing her chin then her neck. She felt like she was on fire.

She slid her hands down his shirt to feel his skin. That just made him kiss her even more. He was going down her neck. His hands now behind her back, pulling down her bra. She gasped at the touch of his hand grabbing her breast and playing with her nipple. She moaned and leaned closer to him, starting kissing him over his chest. He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. She couldn`t stand it anymore. She needed his touch, his hands on her body. She ran her tongue over his lips, both now crashing on the couch, Sam on top of Jack. She got rid of her shirt and pants, now helping him get rid of his. She moved higher, his erection now pressing against her stomach. She leaned down to cares it with her tongue, starting at the top, her hands going slowly up and down. Jack took a dip breath, surprised by Sam`s action. He loved the way she felt against him. She looked at him, her tongue still circling and making his erection even harder if it was even possible. She smiled and accepted his hands. He started kissing her again. This time softer, caressing her back with his hands. He knew they shouldn`t be doing this, but now there was no way he could stop. He turned over, Sam now laying below him. His lips wandered over her body, catching her nipples in between. She arched her back, her hips towards his erection. He smiled and traveled down her body with his tongue, making her move around in expectation. She spread her legs wider, when he used his tongue to get inside her. She whimpered a little when he started to tease her.

"Jack… please". He looked at her and he loved what he saw. The way her eyes get dark, the passion. He moved a little and waited for her to get comfortable when he trusts into her. Nobody moved for couple of seconds, both staring at each other. Then she started to move, slowly, pressing him down to her, their lips locked in a kiss again, both now moving together. She loved they way he feels inside her, the way he rubs at her just the right way, the way he moved. Soon their movements were getting faster, frantic and when she comes, he catched her lips and whispered in her ear. She did`t hear what he was saying, but it didn`t matter at that moment.

She didn`t even remember how or when they were cuddled against each other on that couch. Jack was lying on his back, one hand holding Sam against him, and her head on his chest. He covered them with a blanket and now they were just lying there, relaxed after their love making.

"Sam. You know, we have to stop…"

"Please Jack, don`t. I know. I just don`t want to talk about it now. Just a little while". Jack hugged her tight and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Sam, I promise I will figure this out".

"I know Jack. And I love you too".

It took them a while before they were off that couch. Jack got dressed and waited for Sam. This was killing him, but he knew it has to be done. They can`t be together while in the same chain of command. They already went too far. He looked up to see Sam joining him in the living room again.

"So this is it", she said.

"For now", said Jack. Sam just nodded with her head, but couldn`t hold it anymore. She started sobbing and was even having hard time to breath. Jack ran over to her and hugged her.

"God Sam, I am so, so sorry". He kissed her on the top of her head, and held her as hard as he could, without hurting her. He waited until she calmed down.

"Sam, I have to go now".

"I know", she whispered.

"Promise me, you`ll be ok. That nothing will happen". Sam knew what he was thinking. And he was right. She could do something stupid, this hurt. She couldn`t remember ever feeling such pain.

"I`ll be all right, Jack. I promise. Just go". Her voice broke at the last line and she turned away. She heard the door opening and then closing. As she heard his truck pulling away she let herself finally throw away the barriers she put on for the last 10 minutes and let herself cry.

...

**TBC**

_I really hope you liked this chapter. Tnx for reading, please review :)_

_Lili_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you LauraE for your comment and suggestion on why my story is not showing. You were right, so I changed the rating and gave a warning in description_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Living with it**

Jack was driving in his car for about 30 minutes, not knowing where he was going. He was angry and he felt like crying. He couldn't remember when was the last time he cried. Probably when Charlie died. But even then it took him a while to get to the point of crying.

He stopped the car and cursed. _"Damn"._ He started hitting the steering wheel as hard as he could. _Maybe if he brakes his arm, his emotional pain will go away._ But he knew this won`t happen. _"Fuck" ._ He looked through the windshield, noticing he parked near a playground. He was watching families together, enjoying their weekend. He turned on the car again and drove away. He didn't need this.

He went home and grabbed the first bottle of alcohol he could find, throw himself on a couch and started to drink. He hoped talking it out with Sam would make things easier. _"How the hell did they got to where they were now"?_ How could he love a woman this much. He never loved anyone like he loved Sam. He did love Sara, but they never had what he has with Sam. There was no way of comparing them too. Sara was with him at totally different time of his life. Sam saw him at his worst and at his best. He couldn't hide anything from her. He tried at first, but it didn't last for long. He would eventually brake under her staring blue eyes. It was like she could see right into his soul. _"If he had one",_ he thought. He looked at his bottle, noticing it was half empty already. He grimaced after making another sip. _"Why the hell wasn't he drunk yet"?!_ He continued his drinking session, hoping it would numb him for a little while. Or that he would pass out into oblivion of dreamless sleep. He wasn`t that lucky.

Just as he was about to make another sip, the sound of knocking threw him back to reality. _"Crap"._ He decided not to open the door and continued drinking. But this would be a lot easier, if the knocking would go away. _"Crap, crap, crap"._ He stood up of his couch and stumbled over the coffee table and opened the door. "What"!

Daniel stood there at the door, stubborn and decided not to leave.

"Hi Jack, what`ya doing"? Daniel entered the house and sat on the couch.

"Having a party, are we"? Jack murmured something, but didn`t vocalize it loud enough for Daniel to hear.

"What are you doing her, Daniel"?

"Can`t a friend come over and say hi"? Daniel looked at Jack, noticing he was not that drunk as he should be by the look at the empty bottle on the table.

"Yeah, whatever. Do what you want, I`m going to sleep". Jack turned around and left Daniel alone.

_"What the hell is going on with him"._ Daniel stood up and cleaned the mess of Jack`s drinking, then he called Sam. He was calling her for most of the afternoon and couldn`t get a hold of her. She was acting weird too. And if he had any idea, it was Jack`s fault. _"What did they got themselves into",_ Daniel wondered. As he was not able to get Sam, he called for Teal`c at the base to join him at Jack`s house. It wasn`t long before Teal`c showed up, with boxes of Chinese food and pizza.

"Where is O`Neill"? asked Teal`c.

"Sleeping". Teal`c raised his eyebrow, but didn`t say anything. He put boxes of food on the counter and started to gather them on the plates. Soon they were both seating in Jack`s living room, watching TV.

Jack tried to get some sleep, but it was mission impossible. He heard Teal`c and Daniel talking from the living room, but decided not to join them. He was thinking about Sam, and that she is alone. He suddenly got up and went to the living room.

"Go see Carter". Teal`c and Daniel where looking at him like he has gone crazy.

"Go see Carter, now". He wanted to hit with his head in the wall right now. Here he was, having a self pity party, while Sam was alone at her house.

"Look. Just go there. She… she shouldn`t be alone. Go see her". Daniel was looking at him now, finally really seeing him this time, and what he saw was pain. He stood up and turned off TV and Teal`c joined him

"Jack. You won`t do anything stupid while we`re gone"? Jack took a deep breath and waved his hand at them.

"No Daniel. Just go".

* * *

><p>Sam was still seating on the floor, crying when she heard knocking at her door. She didn`t want to open.<p>

"Sam"! Daniel knocked harder and he was really worried.

"Teal`c, what the hell is going on"?

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson. I am worried too". Daniel started to go through his pockets to find a chain where he had Sam`s house keys. He unlocked the door and they entered.

"Sam, it`s us"! No answer. They went further into the house and finally Daniel found her in her bedroom.

"Sam, are you ok? Jack said we should come to see you". Sam looked up, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Jack"?, she whispered.

Daniel knelt down to her and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. Jack. He said you shouldn`t be alone now". That made Sam cry even more.

"God Daniel. I don`t think I can do this anymore. I can`t pretend, I…", her sobbing interrupted her talking and she was again trying to compose herself.

"Sam, what happened. Did Jack said anything to hurt you".

"What? No! He would never hurt me". Sam was trying to stand up now, but from hours of seating on the floor, she could hardly feel her legs. Daniel helped her up and she sat on the bed. At that moment Teal`c approached them and gave Sam a glass of water. Sam looked up at him in silent thanks.

"Sam, please tell me what happened. You and Jack are really freaking me out now". Teal`c sat next to Sam and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We are here for you, Samantha. You don`t need to speak if you don`t want to". Daniel looked at Teal`c, feeling a little ashamed for pressing into Sam so hard.

"Sorry Sam". Daniel gave her a little squeeze on her knee and Sam put her hand over his.

"Thanks guys. It`s just… I don`t know if I can talk about it. If he would…"

"This was the same reply from him, major Carter. I already asked him of this on our last mission, but he said he didn`t want you to think that he goes around talking about what happened between you".

Daniel thought this was the longest sentence that he heard from Teal`c.

"Wait! What? What happened between you and Jack, Sam"?

Sam was now trying hard not to look at either one of them, as it suddenly hit Daniel.

"Oh ,that". There was silence for a while, no one knew what to say, when Daniel started to talk again.

"Well, it was about time". Sam was shocked by Daniel`s remark.

"Daniel"!

"What? Well, it was, don`t you think so Teal`c"?

"It is not of my concern, if it was time or not. I don`t think that is a problem, Daniel Jackson", said Teal`c.

"Yeah", Sam whispered.

"Daniel, there are rules, we can`t…" Daniel looked at Sam. He never saw so much pain in her.

"So why now, Sam? I mean, if there are rules that you want to follow about that, how come you broke them now"?

"We were drunk. He took me out for my birthday, and…" Sam started to cry again. This time Daniel didn`t say anything and just hugged her.

"I`m sorry Sam. I don`t want you to be hurt. Jack will figure something out. He loves you. Everyone knows that".

"I know Daniel. It`s just hard".

"Come on. Go wash up and we`ll wait for you in the kitchen. We brought lots of food". Sam went to the bathroom and as she was looking herself in the mirror, she couldn`t help for more tears. But this time, she let them fall and then decided that it was enough. She was a soldier. A Carter. They don`t cry, for crying out loud.

Daniel and Teal`c were already at the kitchen island waiting for her. She looked at the counter to notice tons of food there.

"Guys! This is too much food, even for us". Teal`c just looked at her, his mouth fool of food and Daniel just shrugged with his shoulder and continued eating. Sam smiled at that. It felt good to be with her friends. She thought about Jack for a second, but she was not allowed to think about him until she goes to sleep. This was her decision. Not thinking of Jack until then. She sat down and started to pick up her favorite food.

"You saw him"? Daniel looked up from his food and just nodded with his head.

"We have, major Carter".

"Is he ok"? Teal`c and Daniel said nothing, but finally Teal`c spoke again.

"He will be. He sent us here, to be with you". Sam started to eat again, having hard time keeping her tears at bay.

**TBC**

Hope you enjoyed this!

Lili


	5. Chapter 5

_OK, finally finished this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming ;) Thank you everyone who has favorited this story and who follows it. Enjoy your reading._

**CHAPTER 5**

**Changes**

Jack was seating in the commissary trying to eat something. He was looking all over the base to find Daniel or Teal`c but they were nowhere to be found, so he decided to just go grab something to eat. Just then he noticed Sam walking in, going towards food and picking up some salad. She turned around to look for her friends and then she saw him. She started walking up to his table and sat down.

"Hi sir".

"Hey Carter". They both started eating in silence.

"You ok"?, Jack asked. Sam looked up at him and tried to smile.

Yeah… I mean. I will be". Jack nodded and continued to eat.

"Thanks Jack", she whispered.

For what?

"For sending Daniel and Teal`c over at my place. I… It was hard".

"Did Daniel behave? Because I`ll kick his ass if he said anything, you know". Sam now smiled for real.

"He said it was about time".

"What was about time"? Sam blushed a little.

"That we did, what we`ve done". Now Jack didn`t know where to look, so his food started to look very interesting.

"Oh… that".

"Yeah". Sam was just about to say something, when Daniel and Teal`c joined them.

"Hey guys. Um… can we seat"?

"Go ahead", said Jack gesturing with his hand towards empty chairs.

"Sam, I just ran into general Hammond and he told me to go see him in his office after you`re finished with lunch", said Daniel.

"Did he say why he needs me"?

"No, nothing. Just to come to his office" Sam stood up and grabbed her plate.

"Ok guys, see you later, I better go".

Sam was standing outside of Hammond`s office nervous why he wanted to see her.

"He is ready for you now, major", said Walter. Sam smiled and went into his office.

"Hi sir, you needed to talk to me"?

"Yes, sit down major". Sam sat down and she noticed general looked worried.

"Is everything all right, sir"?

"Major. I just received my orders to send you with SG-7 and 8 and couple of your colleagues to PX9-774. You are there to stay indefinitely, with the mining group, researching the naquadah for weapons and other technology that we might provide from it".

Sam was shocked. She didn`t know what to say.

"Just me, sir. Not SG-1"?

"No Sam, just you". General Hammond knew this was hard on her. He tried to convince his superiors that she could gate there when they would need her, but they have already decided, so he had no say on this matter.

"When do we leave"?

"Day after tomorrow". Sam took a deep breath and tried not to show her emotions.

"Well then, I better go and get ready, sir". She stood up and went to her lab. She just sat there, not able to do anything. She didn`t want to go for indefinitely. Yeah. She would love to do a research, but here in her lab. Not away from her friends and family. She started to gather her things and all the equipment she would need. She was at it for couple of hours now when her team came to her office.

"Hey Sam. Are you packing" asked Daniel.

"Yeah" she whispered. She was hurt and she felt like crying again.

"Carter, what`s wrong"? Jack stepped closer, next to a table where couple of boxes were ready to seal them off.

"General Hammond received an order regarding me, to join the science team on PX9-774 for research of naquadah and development of new technology and weapons".

"Well, that is great, isn`t it. When do we have to be ready"? asked Jack.

"I, have to be ready day after tomorrow, sir".

"Just you, Sam?", asked now surprised Daniel.

"Yeah, just me". She looked down at some instruments, having hard time controlling herself.

"How long will you be gone"?

"Indefinitely". Her friends stood there, quiet for a while.

"Maybe if we ask Hammond to join you…", started Daniel, but Sam interrupted him right away.

"There is nothing you can do. General Hammond already tried". Jack turned around, anger all over his face.

"How long do you need to get everything ready in here"?

"I don`t know. Couple more hours". They were all looking at him, not knowing what he had in mind.

"Well, you hurry up and we all meet at the entrance at…" Jack looked at his watch…"1700 hours and we go at my place for some barbeque. What do you say"? Sam smiled and they all agreed.

* * *

><p>It was a little more than couple of hours, but now they were enjoying their time together at Jack`s back yard, having drinks and Jack`s charred meat. They were trying to have fun, but the time when they would have to let Sam go, was coming faster than they wanted. Daniel had a beer to many, Teal`c was seating on a patio chair, legs stretched far away, Jack and Sam were talking alone.<p>

"I don`t want to go. I hate it that I have to", said Sam. She was sitting on a bench, her knees to her chest and her chin resting on them. She was looking at Jack, and he saw she was controlling herself to not get too emotional.

"Yeah. I hate it too. We all hate it", said Jack. "But hey, we`ll visit. And you`ll come to see us too. Right"?

"Yes sir".

"Right guys? We`ll go visit her, so she doesn`t forget about us", said Jack to Daniel and Teal`c. Teal`c nodded in agreement and Daniel started walking towards them with beer in his hand, now pretty much drunk. He sat next to Sam and hugged her tight.

"Of course we will, Sam. We love you. I mean. Teal`c and I don`t love you like Jack does. But we do. You know. You are like my sister". Jack was eying him, ready to punch him, but he saw Sam smiling so he put that thought away.

"I love you too, Daniel", said Sam and hugged him a little more.

"I should go now. I have to be early in, we have a briefing and then we have to pack everything. It will take us pretty much all day". Sam stood up and said her goodbye then went to the house to get her car keys. She knew Jack followed her. She was afraid of this. She was so emotional even before everything started, but now she was having hard time to control herself. Jack moved next to her, and laced his fingers with hers. She turned around to him, but he noticed she had closed her eyes. She just leaned into him, wanting to stay there in his arms forever. She knew it was wrong to act like this. But she needed his touch. Something to keep her warm at night. Even if only in her mind. Jack was holding her tight, having hard time to let her go. How could he? He had no idea. He had no idea, how is he going to be able to be without her. He couldn`t imagine how this must be for her. Going on some planet, without any of her friends. They stood there for a while, getting comfort from each other. Finally Sam managed to pull away.

"I`m not going to cry", she said. "All I do is cry".

"You can cry Sam, if that`s how you feel" and Jack wanted to hug her again.

"No Jack", she whispered. "I have to go. If you hold me again, I won`t be able to leave. I have to go". Jack let her. He was watching her as she was backing away in her car and waited until he couldn`t see her any more.

* * *

><p>They were all looking for her when they came back to base next morning, but she had too much work. Everyone was running up and down, making lists of the inventory they were taking with them. All the supplies were to be in the gate room by the night so they could leave early in the morning. There were briefings throughout whole day which Sam had to be on. She barely had any time to eat and she was going crazy with scientists coming to her for every single thing. But she did have to admit it helped a little. She had no time to think about how her life is turning out to be. She was grateful for that. She knew she`ll have plenty of time to think about what she is leaving behind. She went to talk with general Hammond to ask him if he had any idea how long will she be needed there. He didn`t know. He said, she`ll have to report through the gate every week, and the leader of SG-7 will be reporting back every 24 hours. They had no time table on this mission. Just to mine the naquadah and to develop new technology and weapons.<p>

"But sir. Isn`t this what Area 51 is for?"

"It is major. But they don`t like the idea of such amount of naquadah coming through the gate to earth. We had far too many incidents with the NID. They are not taking any risks". Sam just nodded with her head, understanding their decisions.

"Thank you sir". She was just about to open the door of general`s office, when he stopped her".

"Sam". She turned around to wait for him to start talking.

"I will do anything to make sure SG-1 get there. And I will let Jacob know where you are. We still haven`t told the Tok`ra about this planet. I am sure they will want to be there too"

"Yes sir". With that she turned around again and went back to her duties for that day.

Sam was exhausted by the time she got everything ready. She was looking around her lab if she forgot to pack something and went through her inventory list for the upteempth time. Everything was checked and now all that she got left to do is eat something and get to sleep. She wanted to see Jack, Teal`c and Daniel, before tomorrow. They won`t be able to say a proper goodbye in the gate room. She went to check on them to Daniel`s lab and there they were.

"Hey guys. I thought I`d find you here". She smiled at them and tried to not let sadness overwhelm her.

"Hey Sam. How are you"? Daniel stood up and walked to her giving her a quick hug.

"I wanted to come say our goodbyes now. Tomorrow won`t be enough time". She was looking at them and waited for anyone to say something. Then Teal`c went to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You will be greatly missed, Samantha Carter". They both bowed and touched their foreheads and then they hugged.

"Thank you Teal`c", Sam whispered and wiped away her tears. She looked at Daniel, who was having hard time hiding his own tears too. Sam smiled and went to hug him.

"Bye Daniel. I will miss you so much. You have been more of a brother to me, than my own. Thank you for everything".

"I will miss you too, Sam. And I promise we will visit as much as possible". Sam moved away and nodded her head. And now the harder part, she thought. She noticed Teal`c went to stood outside Daniel`s lab, back against them and Daniel joined him. She smiled. It warmed her heart to see such gesture from her friends.

"So… Carter". Sam moved closer to Jack.

"No", she whispered.

"What"? Jack asked confused. Sam moved another couple of steps to Jack and looked him in the eyes.

"I don`t want Colonel and Major to say goodbye. I want Jack and Sam to say it". Now there was no way she could hold back her tears. Jack leaned forward and hugged her.

"God Sam, I will miss you so much". Sam was now crying harder, holding him tight, her face pressed into his neck and Jack`s chin resting on top of her head.

"Jack"…

"I know Sam". He kissed her on her forehead wanting to do so much more than that. He backed away a little, so he was able to look at her. It broke his heart seeing her so sad. He cupped her face with his hands and tried to brush away her tears, but new ones were falling to fast to dry them.

It took Sam a while to stop crying and after that, Daniel and Teal`c joined them back in the lab. Daniel sat down next to her, Jack on the other side and Teal`c was seating across her. They tried to talk, but it was hard for all of them so they decided to go to commissary and eat something. As they walked in, they were surprised. The commissary was almost full of people saying goodbye. SG-1 decided to grab something to eat and went to their usual table. There was no talking and even others noticed that. It was their flag team, and some smart asses broke it apart.

* * *

><p>Gate room was full of scientists and 2 SG teams and Sam. They were waiting for general Hammond to give them a go. Sam looked up to the control room noticing that everyone was there. Jack, Daniel, Teal`c and Janet. Her friends and family, giving her silent comfort and their last goodbyes. She saw Janet was crying, she was inconsolable, Daniel was hugging her, his hand across her shoulders. Teal`c stood silently with his hands behind his back and Jack was just looking down, directly at her. Sam waved and then wiped away new tears. General Hammond joined them and he hated seeing his best team like this. He was determined to get Sam back as soon as possible. He grabbed the microphone and said:<p>

"SG 7 and 8, major Carter and the rest, you have a go. Godspeed".

**TBC**

Hope you liked it. Please review if you read it 3


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh… it took me 2 days to write this chapter, I don`t know why :D Well finally here you have it. I hope you enjoy your reading. I would be happy for some reviews._

**CHAPTER 6**

**New life**

As soon as Sam and everyone else stepped through the gate, they were greeted by the locals. Sam was approached by a woman that she recognized from their last mission on the planet.

"Hello major Samantha. It is good to see you again".

"Hello Erin". Sam smiled at the woman and they shook hands.

"Come with me Samantha. We have an establishment for you prepared".

"Establishment? Thank you Erin, but we already have everything prepared for our accommodations".

"Yes, I know. But the group that was here earlier, checked everything out, so that it will suit your needs. They agreed that there is no problem for you to stay there. I would be really happy if you accepted, Samantha. We would be neighbors". Erin looked at her with pleading eyes, and Sam just couldn`t resist her.

"Ok Erin. I would be happy to be your neighbor. But first I have to go talk to my superiors, so they don`t worry where I am". Erin jumped and clasped her hands, happy that Sam accepted her offering. Sam returned soon and Erin grabbed her hands and pulled her towards their village. Sam didn`t know what to expect from her new home, but she was very surprised when she arrived there.

The house was pure white, with red shingles and big windows with flowers on them. House was a little further out from the village, lying at the edge of the wood. There was a creek with a little dock, which immediately reminded her of Jack. But what surprised her even more, was the interior of the house. The kitchen was big and it was at the front part of the house. In the middle was a huge fireplace that separated kitchen and the common room, providing lots of heat for both areas. The common room had big comfy sofa with table and there was even an electric outlet that SG7 installed for her. In the corner was a big bookcase.

Erin then lead Sam up the stairs where her room was. Sam was pleasantly shocked. The room was at the back part of the house, and it had windows from floor to the ceiling and it was facing a big glade that was surrounded with forest. Sam was in awe. This sure will make her life here easier, she thought. In the middle of the bedroom was a huge bed, just waiting for her. As she turned around she noticed another door. She went to open them and there was heaven. Her bathroom. It had windows from the floor to the ceiling just as her bedroom, there was a big bath, surrounded with everything she would need and a small fireplace too. There were lots of little bottles and she decided to take her bubble bath as soon as possible.

"Do you like it"? asked Erin with expectation in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Erin. I love it! Thank you so much"! Erin was happy that Sam liked her new home.

"It is great to hear this, Samantha. And my husband and I would love it, if you could join us today at our evening meal". Sam was thinking for a while, already disappointed that she will have to decline.

"I am sorry Erin, but for couple of days, I think I won`t have a lot of time for anything but work. But I would be happy to join you and your husband some other day, when we all settle down".

"Then it is agreed Samantha. I am really happy you are here. If you need anything you know where to find me", and with that she turned around and left Sam alone in her new home.

Sam decided to quickly gather some of her things and went to the base. Since the last time she was here, things progressed a lot. It almost looked like a base on earth, if you didn`t look at the sky, where there were 2 suns. They had a briefing where they decided on everything. Sam was pointed as head of the science team and she was to report to colonel Ryan, leader of SG7. Sam noticed that there was a lot of people that she didn`t know. This saddened her. She was only gone for couple of hours, and she already missed her friends. She put away her thoughts and continued to listen to the colonel.

It was pretty late when she returned to her house. There were now boxes all over the place, waiting to be unpacked, but there was no way in hell she would start on that now. She went up the stairs to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She decided to not cover her windows so she could look out at the stars.

She climbed under her covers and sighed. She couldn`t imagine being here indefinitely. She turned around to face the windows and just as she was about to fall asleep, she whispered

_"Good night Jack. I love you"._

* * *

><p>Teal`c and Daniel had no idea what to do with Jack. They knew he was hurting, but the way he was, was just painful to watch. He got quiet. There were no more jokes, no talking about his favorite TV show, nothing. When they were on missions, he would do his job and usually they were home unharmed.<p>

They were both worried about him, but neither wanted to confront him. They even asked Janet for advice, but her only response was, to give him time. She knew about Jack and Sam. She told her, and Janet was worried for Sam. It wasn`t like her to break the rules, but they were both drunk… the first time, she thought. But it was not her business, so she decided not to lecture her. She knew it was hard on them for not being able to act on their feelings. A lot of people were aware of their affection towards each other, and they all knew they would never do anything about it… until now, she thought again.

Just as Jack was about to leave Daniel and Teal`c in the commissary, the klaxons turned on and they all took off to the control room to see who is coming. General Hammond was as usually already there, giving orders to Walter.

"It`s the Tok`ra". They all went down the stairs to the gate room, just as Jacob Carter stepped on the ramp. SG1 and general Hammond sighed almost at the same time, all aware of what was coming.

The first thing that Jacob noticed was, that his daughter was not there with the rest of her team, and the second thing he noticed was, worried looks on them.

"Hi George. Jack, Danny, Teal`c. Where`s Sam"? General pulled Jacob in direction of the briefing room.

"Come on Jake, we have a lot to tell you". Jacob was now worried and didn`t want to wait for the explanation.

"Is something wrong with Sam? Where is she"? They all entered the briefing room and general started to talk.

"Jake, Sam was assigned to a research team on a planet where we found naquadah. The planet was never visited by the Goauld and we have a base there for over a month now. She was assigned there for indefinitely to work on research of naquadah and development of new technology and weapons".

"She was what"? Jacob was angry now. "Isn`t that what area 51 is for. And why just send her there? She could travel there when they would need her". General started to explain to him, but to Jacob it just didn`t make any sense.

"Well, I guess I will go visit Mark for couple of days, and then I hope you will give me the address to go see my daughter".

"Go ahead Jacob. I already promised Sam to send you to her, when you visit". With that, everyone stood up and left the briefing room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack"! Daniel was running down the corridor to stop Jack.<p>

"What"? I was thinking we could make a care package for Sam, so Jacob could give it to her". Jack was looking at Daniel and nodded.

"Yeah, I think this is great idea", and walked away. Daniel sighed and straighten his glasses and went to find Teal`c.

Jack was thinking about what to put in the package for Sam. So he decided on lots of blue jello, a yo-yo and a letter. It took him a while to write it, but he really needed to do this. He couldn't talk to anyone. Well, he knew he could talk to Teal`c or Daniel about how he felt, but this was just not him. He could write it to her. It even made him feel a little better and he smiled at that.

"Hey Daniel"! Now Jack was running after him. He knew Jacob was about to come pick up their package. "Where can I put things for Sam"? Daniel turned around and waited for Jack. "I have it in my lab. Come". Jack followed him and noticed Teal`c was already there, waiting for them. What Jack saw on Daniel`s table, made him smile. There was this huge box filled to the top with all sorts of things for Sam. There were items from Janet and Cassie, Daniel and Teal`c and now he wondered where to put his stuff. He looked inside the box, noticing he was not the only one who wrote her a letter.

"We all miss her, Jack. It`s ok, you know". Jack looked at Daniel, understanding in his eyes, and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I know". He put carefully everything in the box and closed it. Just at that moment Jacob joined them.

"Wow! All this is for Sam"? and then put some items from her brother in there too. The three men nodded in confirmation and Jacob was happy to see Sam had people who loved her.

"Ok then. I have to go now". Jacob picked up the big box that was heavier than he thought and turned around to leave the lab.

"Say hi for us", said Jack. Jacob looked at him and he didn`t expect to see Jack like that. There was something in his eyes. He imagined what it could be, but he put that thought aside.

_"He loves her", said Selmak._

_"Stop it Sel. Don`t go there"_ argued Jacob.

"I will Jack. Bye".

* * *

><p>Sam was seating in her common room going through some of the calculations when she heard a knock on her door. She smiled, thinking Erin came to keep her some company. She grew to really like her. She was her only friend here and they spent a lot of time together. She enjoyed spending time with her and her husband, and couple of days ago, she told her she was pregnant. Sam was very happy for her, but couldn`t get over it being a little jealous. She stood up and went to get the door. When she opened them she screamed like a little girl, when she noticed that it was not Erin, but her father who stood there.<p>

"Dad"! Sam hugged her father immediately and he smiled how she reminded him of when she was just a little girl.

"Hey kiddo".

"Hey dad", she whispered again. I am so happy to see you. I missed you. I miss everyone".

"I know Sam, and they miss you too". Jacob hugged his daughter again for a minute more and then remembered.

"Oh, wait"! He ran through the door and came back carrying a package for her.

"Dad! What is that"?

"This is package your friends put together for you" Sam ran to him and helped him get it inside.

"Wow, it`s heavy".

"Yeah well. They love you and they thought you would need all that, I have no idea why you would need so much of a blue jello". Sam grinned at that and went to the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee, dad"?

"Yeah, thanks". Jacob was looking around, fascinated by the place.

"Wow Sam, you really have a great place here".

"Yeah. There`s this woman, Erin. We got to get along pretty well on our first mission here, and she arranged this house for me when she found out I am coming here. She`s a really good friend".

"I am happy for you that you have someone here. Don`t want you to be alone all the time and constantly working". Sam joined him.

"Come dad. We can drink outside". Sam lead him through the common room`s door and they sat down. Jacob couldn`t stop marveling the scenery that surrounded them".

"Wow, this is really nice".

"Yeah", Sam said. "So dad. Were you visiting Earth for something in particular, or just to see me and Mark"?

"No, just see the two of you. Mark says hi, there is couple of things in the box from him too. He says he misses you and to call him as soon as you get back". Sam was staring blankly across the glade.

"I wish I knew when this will be, dad. They aren`t saying anything. And I really don`t have a lot to do here, as strange as that sounds. I just oversee the work and go through calculations, but most of the time I am free and spend time with Erin or exploring this place".

"Don`t you find it weird, for them sending you here like this. And getting you away from SG1"?

"Yea. Yeah I do. But there was nothing I could do. Uncle George tried everything to convince them for me to get here only when I`d be needed, but they didn`t want to hear anything about it".

"So, we could say you have a mining colony here, and the Tok`ra are out of loop", Jacob grinned. Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah well, you`ll have to talk to some higher powers about that, dad. Come on. Let me show you around. Sam waited for Jacob to stand up and went to hug him again. I am so, so, so happy you are here". Jacob returned the hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"Me to kiddo. Hope I can convince the council to let me come here".

"That would be great, dad".

"Yeah? You sure? You`d get bored of me in a week". They both started to laugh and went out to the village.

"It really is great here, Sam. Do you like it?" asked Jacob after they parted with some of the villagers.

"It is nice, and people are great. I just miss home. And I spend more time with them, than I do with our own people", said Sam. "I mean, this is really weird dad. I practically have nothing to do. Sometimes when I think about it, I feel like someone wanted to get rid of me. I don`t know".

"Well it wouldn`t be weird at all. SG-1 is a pain in the mitka to a lot of the NID and some other higher powers. You know that. I wouldn`t be surprised if they tried something".

"You`re right dad. I shouldn`t be surprised either".

"So. Walk me to the gate"?

"I thought you`d stay at least a day, dad. You really have to go"?

"Yeah. I have to report to the council and beg them to let me come here. Hopefully we`ll see each other again soon".

"I hope that too, dad. Come on then, let`s go". Sam walked her father to the gate and then took a longer path back home. When she got there, she noticed the big package for her, so she decided to have some dinner and a bubble bath and then to open it up. Just the thought of opening it, made her smile, so she hurried to make herself some dinner.

After an hour she was seated on her sofa in the common room with the box in front of her. She started to rummage through it and decided to put everything on piles by who got her something. She started with Teal`c. He sent her some big candles and a statue of Buddha, that represented inner peace, as he stated in his letter. She smiled at that thought. Teal`c always could surprise her. He knew her so well. Daniel sent her tons of books and a request in his letter to send him some pictures of writings in the caves that he visited on last mission. He wrote her that he misses her at least 10 times. She missed him so much. Janet and Cassie sent her a big warm quilt, lots of boxes of her favorite tea, chocolate and cookies. They sent her some scented candles and wrote that she has to pamper herself as much as possible. Janet knew her well too, and she included some hygiene products that she missed so much. They wrote her that they miss her and are hoping to get back soon. She hoped that too. She was surprised to see a package from her brother. He sent her some family albums, and there were pictures from her nieces and his wife actually baked her some pie. She smiled at that. And then, there was Jack`s pile. He sent her blue jello. Her eyes were full of tears. He knew her the most, she thought. There was his favorite yo-yo and she smiled. She was touched that he gave it to her. He always carried it around. And there was his letter. She picked it up and decided to read it in her bed. As she was slowly opening it, her hands were trembling. What could he wrote her, she thought. So she started to read.

_"Hey Sam!_

_Geez… this is harder than I thought. Writing you a letter. There are so many things going through my mind. I miss you. I love you. I really do, you know that. I think this is the most important thing that I can think of right now to write to you. I really hope you are doing ok and that you get to play a lot with your doohickeys. I miss interrupting you in your lab when you are working on something that at that time seems impossible to solve. I am thinking of a ways so we could be together. I am really trying to figure something out. I`m just not seeing it yet. Don`t worry. I WILL figure it out. I miss talking to you. I hope you`re not forgetting to eat. I sent you lots of blue jello. I hope we get to visit you any time soon. Things are weird. I know I haven`t asked you this in a while, but would you go fishing with me the next time we have a chance? There is nothing more that I would love. To take you to the cabin. You would love it there. Any way. I think this is all. Nearly not enough, but you know me. I will tell you a lot more when I see you._

_Love_

_Jack_

_Always"_

Sam was crying hard and kept rereading the letter. It was so simple and yet he told her so much. She pressed his letter to her chest and tried imagine him when he was writing it. She smiled at that image and went to sleep.

**TBC**

_Hope you enjoyed :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you everyone for your comments. I am so happy to read them. Some of you are questioning about who is all behind this :D Enjoy reading, and keep reviewing._

**CHAPTER 7**

**Foothold**

General Hammond was seating in his office, looking at the paper in front of him. He wished he had hair now, so he could rub his hands through it. He was frustrated and angry. He was now convinced that someone is playing a dirty game. He called the president, to only confirm him, that yes, he signed those papers and that they are to follow the orders that were given to him. General sighed. He had no idea how to do this. He stood up and went to open the door of his office.

"Walter. Ring SG-1, please". General went back to his office and sat down. It wasn`t long, and his flag team was in his office.

Jack was the first to enter and immediately noticed that something was very wrong. He knew general for over 7 years now, and could tell that he has nothing good to tell them.

"General? What`s going on"? Teal`c and Daniel joined them and they all stared at the general, all noticing the tension in him.

"I have some bad news, Jack. Please sit down". Jack preferred to stand, but this time decided to just follow the orders. They all sat down and waited for general to start talking.

"I received papers today, signed from president himself, with orders that there are no more aliens allowed to leave on Earth".

Jack was just about to interrupt him, but general quieted him with a raise of his finger.

"Jack, let me finish. Teal`c and Cassie are both to leave Earth in 7 days. They are not allowed to come back, at all. All interaction with our allies and the meetings will be held at an off world base. The Tok`ra including". General took a deep breath and looked at them. Teal`c did not show anything on his face. Daniel was shocked to the core and Jack was angry. Very angry.

"Sir! What the hell"!

"I know Jack. Something is going on. I don`t know who to thrust any more. I am surprised that these orders are from the president. I called him 30 minutes ago, just so that he could yell at me and ordered me to follow the orders".

"We have to do something, sir", said Daniel. "I am sure that the real president wouldn`t sign on these papers".

"I agree with you, doctor Jackson. I just don`t know where to start doing something. I have to follow the orders, you know that".

"Why the hell are they sending them away? First Carter, now Teal`c and Cassie. It doesn`t make any sense", said Jack, clenching his fists together.

"Actually Jack, there is"! Daniel stood up and started pacing up and down the general`s office.

"Think Jack! What do all three of them have in common"? Teal`c`s eyes opened wide and he said:

"Major Carter was blended with Tok`ra Jolinar, I was a Jaffa and Cassandra has naquadah in her blood… We can all sense the presence of a Goauld".

Jack and general were both shocked.

"Exactly", yelled Daniel and sat down again. They were all quiet for some time, neither had idea what to do.

"What do we do now"? asked Jack. General sighed and looked down at his papers. I have to do this, Jack. You know there is no other way. I will call major Paul Davis to see if he has any idea on what is going on".

"What if he is in this, too"? asked Daniel.

"Well then. He`ll either say he can`t come and will be here when Teal`c is gone". They all looked at Jack and he just shrugged with his shoulders.

"What"? Nobody said anything, so general picked up the phone and called for major.

"Yes. Yes. Ok then. See you in couple of hours. Goodbye". General ended the call and looked at the 3 faces staring at him.

"He`s coming in couple of hours". They all took a deep breath, nobody aware that they stopped breathing during general`s phone call.

"I think he knows something is going on. We`ll see what he says. Jack. I think you better go talk with doctor Fraiser about Cassandra".

"Crap. Cassie", cursed Jack and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and exited the office.

Daniel and Teal`c followed Jack to the infirmary. They were all nervous about what was coming. _"How do you tell a mother that she has to give up her child"._ They entered the infirmary, all happy to see that it was empty and that Janet was alone in her office. She noticed them immediately and smiled.

"Hi you. What are you doing here? Did I forget we have an appointment? She looked again at her three friends and didn`t like what she saw on their faces. "What is going on"?

"Sit down, Janet. We have to talk", said Jack. He started to explain the situation to her and Janet started crying.

"I can`t just give her up. Just like that. No way, we`re not doing this". She was screaming now, and they let her. They all knew she was hurting, so they gave her some time. Daniel was standing next to her, rubbing her back with his hands to give her some comfort, but he knew nothing could comfort Janet now.

"Janet. Go home and talk to her. You know we have no choice. We`ll figure this out and then she`ll be able to come back. General Hammond already agreed that Teal`c takes her to Sam. So she`ll be safe there". Teal`c and Jack looked at each other, both knowing it was better to lie to her at this moment. It would be easier for her. She looked up at Jack and just nodded. She knew Cassie will be safe with Sam.

"Ok. I`ll go tell her".

"Doctor Fraiser. Do not worry. I have no doubt that this won`t last long". Teal`c took a step on the other side of Janet and gave her a small gentle squeeze on her shoulder. Janet tried to smile, but it was a lame attempt.

Couple of hours after that, major Paul Davis arrived at the base. He knew about those papers and started to dig around to find something. He agreed with their findings and promised them he`d try to expose everyone who is involved in this.

* * *

><p>It took Teal`c and Cassie couple of days to get ready to leave. Cassie was inconsolable and everyone was hurting to see her like that. Janet tried to brave for her daughter, to give her some strength, but it didn`t help. General Hammond was standing in the control room, fidgeting with his fingers. He hated what was happening, but couldn`t do anything about it. Walter looked up at him.<p>

"Sir. What is going on? Why do they have to leave"?

"I don`t know son. I don`t know". They both looked down at the gate room, seeing SG1 and Janet saying goodbye to Cassie and Teal`c. It was heartbreaking. At this moment, general Hammond hated his job. He sighed and turned around to leave to his office.

* * *

><p>When Teal`c and Cassie stepped through the gate on Chulak they quickly dialed to PX9-774, there was no one there to greet them. Place around the gate was deserted, not even SG teams were there. They walked to a path that Teal`c knew was leading to the village and soon they met some locals. They asked where could they find Samantha Carter and one of the boys was happy to show them the way. It took them 30 minutes to reach the village and another 15 to get to Sam`s house. Teal`c decided it would be best to go directly to her and not let anyone else from Earth know that they are here. Teal`c nodded to the boy and thanked him and he ran away to join his friends again.<p>

They knocked and waited for a while. Soon they heard footsteps approaching the door and there stood Sam, surprised to see them. She looked at Cassie and the girl couldn`t hold it anymore and started crying again.

"Teal`c, Cassie! What is going on"?

"Sam"! Cassie cried and hugged her. Sam was having hard time to balance her feet so she would not fall down. Cassie was hugging her and Sam started to go through her hair with her free hand. She just nodded her head to Teal`c to enter the house. Cassie finally let her go, but was still holding her hand. Sam led them to the common room and they sat down.

"Teal`c, tell me. What is going on"? Teal`c started talking, making sure he didn`t forget anything.

"Teal`c, you know what that means. There are papers about this mission. They know about the planet. I am sure some of them are here, too". Cassie looked at them in fear. Sam tried to calm her down, by putting her hand on hers and laced their fingers together.

"Yes. We agreed on this too. That is why we gated first to Chulak and from there we went here".

"I guess now I know why I don`t have that much to do here. They are keeping me away so I won`t recognize any of them. My god. What do we do"?

"I will leave for Chulak and try to gather as much information as possible. What about Cassandra"? Cassie looked at them and blinked hard to put her tears at bay.

"Can`t I stay here"?

"Cassie. I think it is best for you to go with Teal`c. Teal`c take her to P3X-797". Teal`c nodded his head.

"I agree. She will be safe in the Land of the light".

"Sam, please, I don`t want to go. And mom thinks I`ll be staying with you".

"Cassie honey, you can`t. It is not safe here. Not now". Cassie started to cry again, and Sam tried to comfort her, but she knew nothing could help at this moment. It took them a while and after couple of hours they were saying their goodbyes.

Sam was left alone in her house, worrying like crazy. She hoped her dad would be here soon".

**TBC**

_LOL… I started to just write this chapter and this came out. It took me an hour to write it. Hope you enjoyed your reading. Please review if you read it._

Lili


	8. Chapter 8

_OK. This story is so not going where I wanted it to go. It totally took me by surprise. Now I am having hard time figuring it out how to solve this problem that Earth has got into, LOL. Well, enjoy reading._

**CHAPTER 8**

**Gathering forces**

After Teal`c arrived on Chulak he quickly gathered master Bra`tac, his son Rya`c and everyone he trusted. They sat down and he told them about the situation on Earth.

"We must not allow for the Goauld to regain control on them. They have much to valuable information about the movement of the jaffa that oppose them and of all our alies", said Kevan, leader of the movement on Chulak.

"I agree, Kevan. But we have to plan this carefully. We can not just start and walk the Earth. We`ll get noticed" commented Teal`c and looked at master Bra`tac.

"Do you have a plan, Teal`c".

"I do not. I believe it would be good to contact the Tok`ra especially Jacob Carter and the Asgards. I do not believe we can do this on our own".

"I agree with you, Teal`c. But we have to be careful not to raise any suspicions from others", said Davon, one of the jaffa.

"Rya`c, go and contact the Tok`ra. Have Jacob Carter meet us here as soon as possible" instructed Teal`c to his son.

"Yes father". Rya`c ran to the stargate, while the others conversed more about the situation. Teal`c was really worried. He knew, if the goauld take control over the government and stargate command, it would be all over. No one would be safe anymore. Master Bra`tac noticed Teal`c was worried and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Teal`c. We will prevail in this too". Teal`c just nodded. He wanted to believe his mentor.

* * *

><p>Teal`c was getting more worried with each passing day. There was no word back from Jacob Carter or the Asgards. He was afraid that it was only them, who could do anything. But after seven days of waiting, Jacob finally arrived on Chulak. He found Teal`c in one of the tents, talking with his son.<p>

"Hey Teal`c, you wanted to see me"? Teal`c stood up and greeted Jacob.

"Jacob Carter, Selmak it is good to see you. We have a lot to talk about. Earth is in grave danger". Jacob was surprised, he really didn`t expect this kind of information.

"What is going on, Teal`c"? Teal`c again started to explain everything to him and he noticed he got really worried.

"Have you talked to Sam"?

"I have talked to her briefly, when Cassandra and I were forced to leave the Earth. But I was there not even for an hour, we thought it was not good for the others to know that I was there".

"I see. I have to go talk to her and then I have to go talk to the council. Try again to get a hold of the Asgards, and I will ask Sam to do the same. I`ll be back in 24 hours". With that he stood up and left Teal`c alone with his son.

* * *

><p>Sam was out of her mind. After Teal`c and Cassie left, she was going through all the information that she got and couldn`t find a way how to deal with it. Even if they get a number of allies to help, how are they going to know who are the people that were taken by goauld. And what to do even when they find out. She was worried about her friends and was trying hard to not do that. She even tried to get closer to the labs here on this planet, but she was turned down every time with the explanation that her help was not needed. She wanted to ask colonel Ryan for help, but she put away that thought. She had to be careful, he might be on it too.<p>

She was walking down the path when she noticed familiar face walking towards her.

"Dad"! She ran to him to greet him.

"God dad, I was so worried".

"I just came from Chulak. Come, let`s go talk". They walked back to her house and Jacob started to talk.

"How the hell did this happen"?

"I have no idea, dad. I am going crazy here". Jacob now looked at his daughter and he got even more worried.

"Sam, are you ok? You look pale".

"I think I ate something the other day. I keep throwing up for three days now. I actually feel like shit". Sam grinned at the words she said, not used to talk like this in front of her father.

"Do you want me to use the healing device after I come back from talking with the council? If we are to go on this mission, we better get you back to feeling yourself again". Sam was thinking for a while, but at the end she agreed with her father.

"Ok dad. I think it would be for the best. But I still have no idea how to get out of here. I mean, they would suspect something is going on. I`ve been here for 7 weeks now, I am not to leave for another 5. That was the order. I am allowed to come to Earth every three months". Jacob sighed.

"I think we`ll have to risk it, Sam. There is no other way. You be ready in 12 hours, and I`ll pick you up at the gate. I`ll leave the cargo ship with Teal`c on Chulak".

"I`ll be ready, don`t worry". Sam walked her father back to the gate to say goodbye. She looked at her watch and started to think about what she`d need to take on this mission. She was making a mental list on her way home and trying to figure out how to make her leaving this planet doesn`t rouse any suspicions. She just then decided to go and talk to colonel Ryan. He saw her yesterday when she got sick.

"Colonel Ryan, can I talk to you"? Colonel turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes major. Is there a problem"?

"I`ve been feeling really sick for the last three days. Do you think it would be possible for me to go back home and have Janet check me out. I know we have a doctor here, but I`d feel more comfortable with her and she can do much more, then the doctor here".

Colonel was looking at her for a while and then nodded.

"I think there would be no problem with this, major. When do you want to go"?

"I still have some work to do on calculations that the lab needs in 6 hours. When I am done, I will let you know. Would that be ok"? Sam was waiting for colonel to answer her.

"Yes, it`s ok. Just radio me, when you want to go". Colonel went back to his work and Sam almost ran back to her house, relieved that she got at least one problem solved. It took her only two hours to do those calculations for the lab and then she started to gather all the things she needed. She radioed colonel as soon as she was ready to leave.

"Ok major we`ll meet half way and I`ll go with you to the gate". Sam froze at that moment, knowing that her father will be there to wait for her. She knew there`s no way she could talk him out of it, so she just confirmed and started to walk towards the gate. As soon as they were there, they noticed Jacob waiting for her. Sam looked at the colonel and smiled. Trying to look surprised.

"Hi dad"! She went to hug him and at that moment the colonel joined them.

"Whatever is happening, I hope you guys can fix it". Sam and Jacob turned around, both surprised by colonel`s talking. He grinned at them.

"I noticed things are weird some time ago. The lab not letting major in, was the first thing that gave me and idea that something is going on. I will cover for you, major, as long as I can. And what is happening any way"?

"There`s goauld infiltrating into government and from there to the stargate command. They wanted me, Teal`c and Cassie out of there, because we can recognize them. We are going to try and fix this".

"Holly crap! What about the others at the base. Are they safe"? Colonel was shocked by what he was hearing.

"We don`t know" answered Sam.

"Well then, you better get going. I have to do the regular check in, in 30 minutes. I will see who is there and try to relay a message to them, that you are with your father and Teal`c." Sam smiled and took something from her back pack.

"Here. You won`t have to say anything. Just send this signal through. Only Walter will recognize it and he`ll know what to do from there on". Colonel took the device and waited for Jacob and Sam to go through the gate. He hoped they could do something to fix this mess. He waited for another 30 minutes and then he did his report and sent the signal through. He hoped his friends and family are ok.

* * *

><p>General Hammond was already standing next to Walter, waiting for the regular check in from colonel Ryan.<p>

"He`s right on time, sir". Walter patched him through and while general and the colonel exchanged information, Walter noticed the reading that only major Carter and him knew about it. He quickly did what they talked about years ago and waited for general to finish with colonel Ryan.

"Ok Walter, close it down". As general Hammond was about to leave, Walter quickly stopped him.

"General, we have a message from major Carter". General Hammond turned around and looked surprised at Walter.

"When did it get in"?

"Just now, sir". Now general was looking at Walter with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean just now? I was just talking with colonel Ryan".

"I know sir. I think he send it through. I already encrypted it sir". Walter started to tell him about the arrangement between him and major Carter.

"Good job, son. Call for SG1… um, call colonel O`Neill and doctor Jackson to come to my office and bring the message with you".

"Yes sir". Walter phoned the two men and got the message ready for them to read.

Jack was fidgeting nervous, waiting for general Hammond to read the message from Sam. He finally took down the paper that Walter brought to them and looked at Jack and Daniel.

"She left PX9-774 with Jacob and they are meeting with Teal`c on Chulak. Teal`c gathered everyone who he thrusts and called for the Tok`ra and Asgards to tell them about what is happening here on Earth. They still didn`t get any respond from the Asgards. As soon as they do, they are starting to plan what they can do to stop the infiltration of the Goauld. And they sent Cassie to the Land of the light. She thought she`d be safer there".

Jack and Daniel were quiet for a while and suddenly they both spoke.

"Permission to leave for Chulak, sir". General knew they were going to ask that. He didn`t know what to do. They had strict orders that they had to follow. They had no reason to go there.

"Sir"? Jack was starting to get impatient.

"I can`t Jack. I have orders".

"The hell sir. So much more is at stake here, than some orders, and you know that". General sighed. Jack was right. They needed to do something. Not just Earth, but all the planets that they visited, were in danger.

"You are right Jack. You can join them there. But I will have to report that the two of you went on your own, for unknown reasons".

"Sir, tell them whatever you want. Just let us go", said Daniel. General nodded and looked at them.

"I will let you. As Jack said, there is much more at stake. I just hate it being in the dark. Try and relay some information back to us, if you can". They all stood up and left general`s office.

* * *

><p>Jack and Daniel arrived on Chulak couple of hours later. They went to the camp and started to look for their friends. Just at that moment they noticed Rya`c running towards them.<p>

"Hi Rya`c. Where are your father and major Carter"? asked Daniel.

"They already left. They managed to get more Tok`ra and the Asgards finally came to aid".

"What? Do you know where did they go"? asked Jack now really pissed.

"I do not. They said they will decide on further actions while on board of the Asgard wessel".

Daniel looked at Jack, not knowing what to do.

"Jack. What do we do now"?

"Fuck! I don`t know. Rya`c do they have any plans to report back here"?

"I do not believe that they do".

"I guess we go back, before Hammond has to report us going AWOL and figure it out on our own", said Jack. They ran back to the stargate and dialed back. They were gone only for 30 minutes. Their IDC`s weren`t locked out of the system yet.

**TBC**

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review**  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_And here we go, new chapter. A short one, sorry. Having hard time figuring it out, how to get rid of that pesky Goauld that is hiding on Earth._

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and those who are following this story. Wish I could answer to »guests«, I know my grammar is not perfect, but getting a beta reader is a lot harder than I thought. I sent out requests to at least 5 or 6 people, but get no answer from them, that is why the update took this long. As for Sam crying a lot. Well, it is my story and this is how I wanted it to go. Why should she always be a strong soldier, hiding how she feels ;) Now go read and review :D_

**CHAPTER 9**

**Set in motion**

When Jacob and Sam arrived on Chulak they were greeted by Teal`c.

"Major Carter, Jacob, we have to hurry. Thor has arrived and is waiting for us on his ship. We have also managed to gather a lot of Jaffa that are willing to help us. Master Bra`tac will be leading them".

"Hi Teal`c. Well, we better hurry up then", said Jacob. He turned to Sam and they both followed Teal`c.

Sam was now worried that the Asgards were already here. She knew that the SGC won`t be able to track them down or send any help. But she knew they have to hurry up and come up with a plan, which she had no idea what could be. She joined Teal`c and her dad to a spot where they were beamed on board of Thor`s ship.

"Hi Thor. Glad you can help us". Sam smiled at him and in return she got a blink of Thor`s eyes and a "Hello major Carter, I see you are with child".

Sam, Teal`c and Jacob looked at Thor, all of them in shock.

"I… I`m what"? Sam couldn`t believe it. Now she understood why she was sick all the time.

"Sam"? Jacob looked at her, questions in his eyes.

"I… look dad. I can`t talk about it now. I need a little… I… oh my god". Sam lowered her hands to her abdomen and tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Thor, are you sure, she is pregnant"?

"I am. When we use the beaming device it scans everyone. There is no mistake. Major Carter is 8 weeks pregnant".

"Congratulations major Carter", said Teal`c and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry. Everything will turn out all right. I have no doubt in this", he said and gave her another reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Sam tried to smile, but she was still a little shocked. "A baby. Jack`s baby", she thought.

"Sam, are you all right"? asked Jacob, now really worried for his daughter.

"Yes dad. I just need couple of minutes alone and I will join you back here", she answered and left. She had no idea where she was going. She passed couple of other Asgard`s who were all eager to talk to her. She was the smart human, as they liked to refer to her. But she only gave them a little nod and hurried away from them. Finally she found a secluded little nook where she was able to be alone. She sat down, leaning against the cold wall, put her knees up to her chest and leaned her head down on them. She wished Jack was with her now. She was pretty much sure, he would be happy to hear this news. He loved children. _He would be great father,_ she thought. _No. He WILL be a great father. They will figure this all out, together. No more locking up things in a room._ She smiled and stood up. Everything will be all right, just like Teal`c said. Just as she started walking down the corridor she noticed her father looking for her.

"Dad"

"Sam. Hey, I was looking for you. Are you ok". Jacob started walking towards her.

"Yeah dad, I`m ok". Sam stopped and looked at her father. She smiled again and hugged him. "I`m going to be a mum, dad". Jacob sighed and hugged his daughter tighter. He had pretty good idea about who the father could be, but said nothing.

"Yeah kiddo. And you`ll be a great mom".

"You think so, dad"?

"Sure do". Jacob smiled at her now and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks dad. We better go. We`ll talk later". With that, they both went to join Teal`c and couple of more Jaffa, with master Bra`tac and Thor.

* * *

><p>Jack was going insane. It has been 14 days since Sam and Teal`c left with Thor and they had no idea where they were or what their plan was. General Hammond still played by the rules, so not to raise any suspicions from the Goauld. More and more orders for changes were arriving each day. Even others on the base started to notice them and were afraid of what would happen to them. Every day new people would arrive, to take their positions as leaders of SG teams. The original leaders were either sent to some missions that made no sense or were fired. General Hammond knew it was coming. He knew one day the order would come and he`d have to leave. He talked about this with Jack and Daniel.<p>

"What are we suppose to do"? Daniel was really afraid now. "Maybe Sam and Teal`c will figure out something and get to us". He was walking up and down the briefing room. It was funny to look at him, as usually this was Jack`s part. But not today. He was just seating behind a table and said nothing.

"I don`t know doctor Jackson. I think there isn't much that we can do", said general Hammond and looked at Jack. It worried him seeing him like that. Usually he would fight and try to do everything he could, to solve this.

"Jack"? Jack looked up to notice that Daniel and general were looking at him.

"I don`t know", was all that he said. They were all quiet for a while, when he started to talk again.

"I know this will sound like I am a coward, but I think we should gather as many man power that we trust and get to Chulak, while we still have time. Once we`re out of here, and we all know this will happen, we won`t be able to do anything". Daniel and general looked at each other and then general spoke.

"I think you are right, Jack. But how do we do this? Most of the people that we trust, are already gone. We can`t just bring them here and take them with us".

"No, but we can take those who are still here. And with that, I mean everyone we trust, including Walter, Siler and Janet. All of them. And you, general. We get this around the base and when there is minimum security we`re out of here".

"And what happens then"? asked Daniel. "Don`t you think that us going away, will just make it easier for them to take over everything. I mean. They already have all the information, all the addresses and everything we know. What good it will do with us just leaving"?

"Look. Whichever snake is in this, the system lords don`t know about it. And you know that they are breaking the treaty with Asgards by just being on Earth", answered Jack.

"Yes. But Thor already knows this, and still, there is no message that they can help us. Don`t you think we should wait here for them?Daniel was getting frustrated now.

"Jack, I know you feel like you have to do something, but I agree with doctor Jackson". Jack was now angry. Angry, that there really was not much that he could do. He hated the "not doing anything" part. He slammed his fist into the table and cursed.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can`t just sit here and do nothing. Don`t you get it"! Daniel sat down next to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Jack. We feel the same". Jack now felt sorry for his outburst and was staring at his hands.

"Sorry general".

"It`s ok Jack. Don`t worry".

"Sir, maybe Jack is right. It seems like this Goauld that has come to Earth, wants to stay hidden. I doubt there will be any aggression on humans and that he just wants to have the access to our gate for god knows what reason. Maybe we should just leave and go help Sam and Teal`c. I have no doubt that they are in close vicinity of Earth and that they don`t contact us because it`s not safe. But I think it should be just Jack and me who goes".

Jack wanted to object, but general interrupted him. "I agree with you doctor Jackson. Just the two of you should go. We have to stay behind, if major Carter contacts us" He looked at the last two members of his flag team. "I have no doubt that you will succeed in this. I advise you go to PX9-774 and see if colonel Ryan can help you with some information". Jack and Daniel stood up and were about to leave the briefing room when general stopped them.

"Try and be careful, Jack. Look after him doctor Jackson". Jack wanted to say something, muttering to himself about him who should be looking after Daniel, but he knew what general was talking about, so he said nothing.

"Yes sir", both answered and left general alone.

"So Jack, where are we going"? Jack was walking towards the locker room, Daniel behind him.

"First, we`re checking on Cassie, then we go to PX9-774 to talk with Ryan and then Chulak".

"And what then"? asked Daniel.

"I don`t know. We`ll see when we get there. Now hurry up".

**TBC**

_Hope you liked it. Please review. If you have any ideas how could I get read of all the Goauld that are on Earth, feel free to PM me, or send and e-mail._


	10. Chapter 10

_OK, I actually was having hard time writing this chapter. I am still looking for a beta reader, but so far no luck. I only got one answer back, but that person doesn`t beta Stargate stories any more :( I am really trying to do as little mistakes as possible, I hope it is not hard to read and follow the story and understanding it. _

_And I hope I actually figure it out soon how to get rid of goaulds. I think I have an idea, will work on it for a day and try to get something together ;) Now go read and review :D_

**CHAPTER 10**

**Reunited**

It has been 6 weeks since Daniel and Jack left Earth. They managed to get a ship with Rya`c`s help and couple of Jaffa to help them find Thor. Daniel thought it was weird that they weren't able to get in contact with other Asgards. In the first week that they were gone they decided to gate to Cimmeria and try to reach them, but there was no answer. They waited there for 14 days and then decided to move on. They were moving from planet to planet, trying to find out anything, but they had no luck.

"Jack, we don`t even know where to go" Daniel whined. "We might as well wait for one more day on this planet. Maybe we meet some undercover Tok`ra that can tell us how to find Jacob".

"Sure Daniel. We could just go from one snake to another and ask them if they are Tok`ra", Jack sarcastically said. "Daniel, we must keep low profile and make sure that none of the other snakes find out about the one hiding on Earth".

"Yeah, I guess you`re right. Sorry Jack. I`m just worried. We haven`t seen or heard from Sam and Teal`c for 3 months now".

"I know. I`m worried too". They both started to gather their things and took a short walk out of the village towards their ship where Rya`c was waiting for them.

"Do you think Teal`c will be mad for Rya`c tagging along with us? I mean. If he`d wanted, he would already take him with them, right"? Daniel looked at Jack, and saw that he was worried and that he felt guilty for bringing Rya`c with them.

"Don`t worry Jack. I am sure Teal`c will understand". They continued their walk in silence, but suddenly Daniel remembered they need to get some more supplies, so they turned around and headed back to the village, both thinking about their lost friends and Earth. But what they didn`t know was, that just at the same time the Asgard`s ship entered the planet`s orbit, with Jacob on a mission to pick up 6 of the undercover Tokr`ra.

* * *

><p>"Dad, be careful down there. Are you sure you know who they are and are you sure you can really trust them? Sam was sick with worry about her father leaving alone on a mission to find more Tok`ra. She wanted to go with him, but she didn`t want to put her child in any more danger then they already were. She started to show now and that just made it more real than before. She put one hand on her belly bump and looked at her father.<p>

"Sammie. Don`t worry, I`ll be just fine. You make the necessary repairs with Thor and I`ll be back before you know it". Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Well, I can`t help worrying, dad. I wish you could take Teal`c with you". Jacob hugged her and started to gather his stuff to take with him.

"I know Sam, me too. But you know someone might recognize him. We can`t take any risks".

Sam just nodded and said goodbye to her father.

Jacob had pretty good idea where to find his colleagues. He knew about the mission they were on, but it was not as important as the one he was on with Thor, so he knew they would join him. He decided that Thor should beam him down somewhere in the vicinity of the village but not to close so that someone wouldn`t notice him. He turned around, all senses on high alert. He had good 20 minutes of walk from where he was, towards the village.

_"Don`t think too much, Jacob. Everything will be all right",_ said Selmac.

_"Yeah, I hope you`re right. I just want to get over with this. I don`t want Sam running around on a space ship while pregnant. She should be home now"._

_"With colonel O`Neill",_ Selmac grinned.

_"Don`t go there, Sel. Don`t even try"._

_"They love each other"._

_"Well. They shouldn`t"._

_"I think it is couple of years too late for that, Jacob. You remember when I told you about them"._

_"Just… keep quiet. We are on a mission",_ answered frustrated Jacob and continued to walk towards the village.

* * *

><p>Jack and Daniel were still in the village, gathering some food and other supplies they would need on their journey. Daniel was talking with some of the locals, while Jack was looking around for any threats.<p>

"Daniel, are you done"?

"Yeah, yeah. I`m done, we can go now". Daniel joined Jack and just as he was about to say something to him, he thought he saw someone he knew. He grabbed Jack by his backpack and stopped him.

"Jack! Look"! Jack turned around, prepared to start a fight with Daniel when he looked where Daniel was pointing with his finger.

"Jacob". Daniel wanted to yell for him, but Jack stopped him in a second.

"Jack, what are you doing. We have to get to him".

"We are. Just not like this. Come on, let`s go". They started to follow Jacob, both safe distance behind him. He stopped couple of times to talk with the locals, but never stopped somewhere where they could join him.

Jacob had a weird feeling of being followed. First he thought someone was waving at him, but just shrugged with his head, thinking he was imagining things. But now him and Selmac were pretty sure, that someone was looking at them. Jacob knew this planet and this village. He was here couple of times before. He looked around and started to walk again. He knew there was a dead end around the corner, so he decided to hide there and see who was behind him. Jack and Daniel ran after him and turned around, stopping, and looking where to go now.

"Where did he go"? asked Daniel.

"Maybe Thor beamed him up", said Jack.

"You know. You two really suck at this". Jacob showed up to them and grinned. "You are getting sloppy, Jack".

"Jacob! Where are Sam and Teal`c? How are they? Are they all right? Where were you"? Jacob waited for Daniel to stop with his questions and took a deep breath. He noticed Jack was pretty much quiet. He looked worried, he thought to himself.

"They are fine, Daniel. Don`t worry. We are here to pick up 6 of the undercover Tok`ra to join us. What are you two doing here"?

"We are looking for you", said Jack.

"Well, you found me. How did you get here"?

"Um… we got Rya`c and couple of jaffa with us. They wanted to help, so they found a ship and went with us".

"I see. Well you two better get out of here and get to Thor".

"And how do we do this"? asked Jack. "We tried to contact him, but had no luck".

"This is the first time we stopped on a planet, since we left. The other Asgard`s are fighting with replicators, but Thor thought he should help us".

"So. Do you guys have a plan, or what"? Jack was worried. He wanted to see Sam. He was dying to see her.

"Yes we do. Now you get going. Here. Take this and get to Thor. Give me your radio and tell Sam to get one of her`s turned on, so I can tell her when to beam me up. Now, hurry and go. I don`t have time right now".

Jack took one of the stones that Jacob gave it to him, which he recognized as the communicating stone. He turned around and Daniel followed him quickly. Soon as they got to their ship they took everything they had, and left with Rya`c and other jaffa to join Thor on his ship.

They finally reached the tree line that seemed secluded enough, so no one would notice them being beamed up. Jack picked up the stone and called for Thor.

"So Thor. How about you get us up there". Jack was nervous and was having hard time trying to hide this from Daniel.

"O`Neill. Where is Jacob Carter"?

"He is still looking for his friends. Come on. Get us out of here". But before he finished his sentence, there was a flash of bright light and they were on board of Thor`s ship.

"Teal`c!" Daniel ran to his greet his friend.

"Daniel Jackson, O`Neill. It is good to see you". Just then Teal`c noticed his son staring at him.

"Rya`c. What are you doing here"?

"Hello father", Rya`c grinned and went to give his father a hug.

"Um… sorry Teal`c, him tagging along is my fault. You see, we needed someone who can fly a ship and he wanted to help", said Jack.

"I see. I hope he was of no trouble to you, O`Neill" said Teal`c while lowering his hand onto his sons shoulder.

"Nope. He was good. You should be proud".

"I am O`Neill". Jack was looking around the ship, but couldn`t see the one he wanted to see so much.

"So, uh Thor. Where`s Carter"?

"She is in the engineering room, O`Neill. Do you wish for me to beam you there"?

"Uh… yeah, go ahead". Thor blinked once, turned around and moved couple of stones around the console…

* * *

><p>Sam was frustrated. She usually had no problems reaching below for the crystals behind the pedestal, but now, with her being pregnant and actually showing it, it was a little harder. Just as she tried again to reach for that crystal, she noticed a bright flash of litght.<p>

"Hey Thor, right on time. Can you help me get to that crystal? My belly is on the way".

Silence…

"Thor"? Sam stood up and turned around, and there he stood. She had to blink twice, as she was sure she was seeing things.

"Jack"? she whispered. Jack was looking at her. He had no idea why would she say that her belly is in the way. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey you". He had no idea what to say. But he didn`t have to. It only took Sam two steps to reach him.

"Jack". She hugged him, her hands around his neck, her head in the crook of his neck. Jack smiled and returned his hug as strong as he could.

"I`m never ever letting you go, you know", he said and he felt her smiling. They finally moved apart, looking at each others eyes.

"I missed you so much, Jack. I was so worried". Jack removed a strayed lock of hair from her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"You were worried!? God Sam. I was dying not knowing where you are".

"Sorry". Sam was looking at him and then smiled. Jack hugged her again and started caress her back with his hand and the other one reaching for her chin to pull her in a kiss. Sam felt like she was melting.

"God I missed you touching me like this", she said and returned her kiss evenly. Jack moaned something and continued kissing her. She knew just by his kiss and his hands how much he loved her. He was so gentle with her, always making sure that she was comfortable with what he was doing. She moved a little, when he started to kiss her neck and then going back up to catch her lower lip with his. Now she was pressing harder to get closer to him and he grinned.

"Hey, what are you grinning"? Sam moved a little again, so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you, you know", he said and then hugged her around her waist.

"I love you too, Jack" Sam hugged him back and then he suddenly felt it. He looked at her surprised and then he looked down at her.

"Sam"? Sam noticed where he was looking at, and grabbed his hands and put them on her belly. She was nervous and a little afraid of his reaction. They were just staring now at each other.

"Jack" she whispered. "Say something".

"A baby"? Sam nodded and smiled.

"Yes Jack, a baby. Our baby". Jack couldn`t believe what she was saying. He`s going to be a father again. They are going to be a family. He looked at her and grinned. And from that grin started to grow the biggest smile Sam had ever seen on him. He hugged her, picked her up and started to spin around with her. Sam screamed and started to laugh.

"Jack, put me down, you`re going to make me sick". Jack stopped and looked at her.

"Geez sorry. Are you ok"? Sam smiled and hugged him.

"I am now" They were like this for some time, neither wanted to back away.

"Sam, you shouldn`t be here. It`s not safe. You should be home".

"Jack. It`s not safe at home, you know that".

"Yeah". They both sat down, Jack on the only chair that was in that room and Sam on his lap, her hands around his neck.

"Jack. Are you ok with this? The baby"? Sam looked at him, but he just smiled.

"Sam. I couldn`t be happier. There`s nothing that I want more than being with you and have a family with you. I`m just worried about the whole "goauld on Earth" situation".

"Yeah. There`s that", she said. "Well, we have a plan, you know. I just hope it`ll work".

"Yeah, Jacob mentioned something"?

"you saw dad"?

"Mhm... he gave me the stone so I could call Thor and said that you should turn on your radio so he can call you when to beam him up".

"Oh. Then we should go join the others. Is Daniel here too? I missed him so much".

"Yes, he is. And he was driving me nuts with his worrying about you". They both stood up, their hands joined together.

"And what about you, Jack? You weren`t worried"? Sam smiled and turned to him.

"I was going nuts. You are not leaving anywhere without me anymore".

"Never ever", she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let`s go. We`ve got some planning to do", said Jack and smiled. He was in 7th heaven. Happy to finally be with Sam. Happy to know he`s going to be father again. And happy that most of his friends were there with them. _Everything is going to be ok,_ he thought and continued walking, hand in hand with Sam towards their friends.

**TBC**

I hope you liked it!

Lili


	11. Chapter 11

_! Be warned! This chapter is **rated M** for sex._

_Hope you enjoy reading it. I still don`t have beta, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Let me know if it is too hard to understand and follow the story._

**CHAPTER 11**

**Things are starting to move**

They were all gathered on the bridge of Thor`s ship. Jacob was standing in front of everyone and pacing up and down, waiting for Thor to join them. Finally a flash of bright light appeared and there was Thor as usually on his chair.

"Ok, let`s get started", said Jacob and looked at Thor.

"Thor, what have you found out? Are the others still fighting replicators"?

"They are. But the fight has turned in our favor and we are expecting another Asgard ship to come in our aid".

"I don`t want to sound like I don`t appreciate the help of the Asgards, but what we really need is more Tok`ra and Jaffa", said Sam, looking at everyone.

"Wait. I don`t get it! Can someone tell me what the plan is". Jack hated being out of the loop.

"Yes Jack". Jacob looked at him and from what Jack could tell, Jacob so wanted to strangle him right there. He started to shift on his chair nervously and tried to avoid any eye contact with him.

"The plan, Jack is, that we try and get as many Tok`ra and Jaffa down on Earth and infiltrate them amongst this Goauld`s Jaffa. The problem is, we don`t know how to do this. We are trying to get a hold of major Paul Davis, but had no luck so far. After we find out who they are, Thor and the other Asgards would beam them up here and take them to Orilla where they will be held as prisoners".

Sam looked at Jack and tried to read from his face what he was thinking. She knew he was processing what her dad just told him and she knew from his look that he was fine with it.

"So, what do you think" she asked him. Jack looked at her and smiled. "I think we might just make it. But I agree with you. We do need more Tok`ra and Jaffa to do this". Everyone on the bridge agreed with him.

"We could try and get more Jaffa on Chulak. But I am afraid that the ones that I trust the most, are already here", said Bra`tac.

There was silence for a while, everyone thinking about what more could be done. There was so much at stake. There was a Goauld that had all the knowledge of their allies and gate addresses. They were wondering what he was planning. And were surprised that there haven`t been any reports about him yet, anywhere.

"Thor, can you take us to couple of more planets? Let`s try and get in touch with more allies", said Jacob.

"I can. Where do we start"? Jacob, master Bra`tac and Teal`c joined Thor to talk about which planets to visit first. Jack, Daniel and Sam were still seating at the table, each lost in their own thoughts, while the rest of the Tok`ra and Jaffa were conversing about their strategy.

"So Jack. You`re going to be a dad", said Daniel.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to start this conversation" Jack said to him and grinned. "Yes Daniel. I`m going to be a dad". Sam started smiling. She missed their banter so much. She was happy that they were all together again and that just gave her more hope that they will solve this problem that Earth got itself into.

"Ok, so we decided where to go from here. It will take us couple of more days, but I think it is worth it. Now everyone go and get some rest and we`ll meet here in about 5 hours", said Jacob and everyone started to walk to their quarters.

"Hey. Who made him the boss"? Jack whispered to Sam, and they both grinned.

"Come Daniel Jackson, I will show you where you can get some rest". Teal`c waited for Daniel to follow him and they left Sam, Jack and Jacob alone. Sam knew nothing good could come out of this, so she stood up and went to kiss her father.

"Good night dad". She turned around and then went to Jack. "Come, you`re staying with me". Jack didn`t know what to do, so he took her hand and they were about to leave Jacob alone when he stopped them.

"Sam"!

"Don`t dad". Sam closed her eyes and Jack held her tighter by her hand.

"Don`t what, Sam? He`s your CO"!

"I know that dad. You don`t have to keep reminding me. But he is father of my child, and I love him and he loves me. Things are going to change dad, you have to accept this". Jack decided to say nothing. He knew Sam wanted it this way, so he just looked at Jacob, seeing that there really was nothing that Sam or him could say that would make Jacob feel better.

"Good night Jacob. See you in a few", he said.

* * *

><p>As soon as they closed the door of Sam`s bedroom, she sat down on her bed.<p>

"Hey. Are you ok"? Jack sat beside her and hugged her over her shoulders.

"Yeah. I`m just angry at him. We had this talk dozen of times, but he just doesn`t want to understand". Jack sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"You have to understand him. You are his daughter and he is worried for you. And he is right, you know. You could have someone so much better than me".

"Don`t Jack. Don`t talk like that". Sam turned around so she could look him in the eyes. "You are everything to me. You have so much to give. Don`t put yourself down, please". Jack smiled at her and kissed her on her nose. "Thanks Sam. And you`re everything to me too, you know". Sam leaned her head on his chest, happy that they were together again. Jack couldn`t help himself. He put his hands down to her belly and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey baby. I can`t wait to meet you". Sam smiled and put her hands on his.

"Yeah. I can`t wait either. I`m scared a little".

"Of what"? Jack kissed her now on her cheek and Sam smiled again. "What if I`m not a mum material. What if I hurt the baby somehow"?

"Hey", Jack turned her around, so she could look at him and held her hands. "You will be great mum, Sam. I have no doubts. You`ll see. The first second that you`ll see the baby, you`ll fall in love and you`ll just know what to do. And I`ll be there with you. So don`t you worry about you not being good mum. You`ll be the best mum ever".

"I missed you so much, Jack" Sam leaned into him, and kissed him. Jack started to caress her lips with his. Showing her how much she mattered to him. Sam put her hands around his neck, slowly going through his hair. She loved doing this.

Jack wanted her so bad, but he knew he shouldn`t hurry. He didn`t want this to go too fast. He wanted to explore her, like they have never been together before. He wanted to taste each and every inch of her. He held her face and gently started to stroke her cheek and removed her hair behind her ear, then going down along the jaw line. Sam moved her head and Jack started to kiss her down her neck. She was going crazy. She wanted him so much. She kissed him on his lips and then traced her kiss with her tongue. Jack moaned, their tongues now rubbing together, tasting each other in an explosive kiss.

Sam totally surrendered to him. She was now laying on the bed with Jack`s hands traveling down her body, pulling up her shirt and taking it off. They stared at each other for couple of seconds, but their need was too big, so Sam pulled him down to her so she could kiss him. When he lowered his head towards her breasts, she leaned her head back with passionate moan. Her skin was a little cold, but his lips were hot when he was sucking on her nipple sending shivers down her body. Jack moved his hands down her body, kissing her belly and started to pulling down her pants, lingering a little longer than pulling down her panties.

Sam`s hands were on his back, holding him while her legs spread willingly to let him closer. Jack pulled himself up, so he could look at her again, and she started to gently stroke him on his chest. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast, just like hers was. Her hands were going down his body, over his stomach and down into his pants. She could feel his erection throbbing and started to help him get out of his clothes. Jack started to kiss her again, top of her breasts and taking her nipples in his mouth, teasing them and licking them. Sam was moving her hips up to his, rubbing herself on his erection and moaning while he was again exploring her mouth with his tongue. Soon he was going down on her, his tongue now inside her exploring her. Sam dug her nails into his back, arched her back as he was teasing her.

"Jack. I can`t… please… Oh god Jack..." Jack grinned and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and that just made her go crazy. He moved lower and she could feel the smooth top of his erection slowly penetrating her. She inhaled deeply, having hard time not to move. Just as she felt herself comfortable with him inside her, she started to move and Jack with her. They were breathing hard, Sam`s legs now wrapped around him while he was slipping in and out of her, trusting harder and harder. Jack was trembling above her, loving the way she felt around him. He could feel that she was almost there, just seconds before the climax. He stopped for a second to kiss her again, his hands removing a lost lock of hair from her face.

"Please Jack… I want you to come inside me". That was enough for Jack to hear. He started to trust into her again, faster and faster, going crazy while she was saying his name. He felt her muscles going into spasms, he felt her coming and relaxing below him and then he let himself come too.

They were both lying, Sam on top of Jack now, their arms and legs intertwined, both sated after being apart for months. Jack was drawing circles on Sam`s arm, happy to be this close to her again. His chin was leaning on her head, her hair tickling him. He smiled at that and felt Sam turning her head up to him.

"What`s funny"? Jack hugged her tighter and kissed her.

"Nothing`s funny. I`m just happy having you in my arms like this". Sam smiled and now leaned on one hand so she could fully face him. Her other hand was now on his face going over his cheeks and lips.

"I`m happy too"

"Yeah"?

"Mhm"

"Nice". They both laughed at that simple response from Jack.

"Jack. What are we going to do? You know. Once we get home"? Jack was thinking for a while. He knew they`ll have to talk about it eventually.

"What do you want to do"?

"I don`t know. But I do know, that I won`t be going through the gate any time soon. And even after the baby comes, I don`t think I want to go through again".

"Really? Are you sure? You love going on other planets".

"I know. But I love my baby even more. And I don`t want for him or her to be left without a mother. I know how horrible this is, and I don`t want this for my child to go through". Jack was now hugging her again, trying to give her some comfort while she was going through her memories of loosing a mother at young age.

"I understand this. I really do, Sam. In fact, I was thinking to do the same". Sam was now surprised at his words and sat up.

"Do what, Jack? Leave the Air Force"?

"Mhm".

"Why would you do that"?

"Geez, I don`t know. To be with my family"? Sam leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ok", she said in a dreamy voice.

"Ok, what"?

"Ok, we`re both ending this. The traveling, Air Force. I just can`t imagine you not doing anything. Jack, you`ll go crazy in a week". Jack laughed at that and kissed her on top of her head.

"Well, actually I was thinking about doing something different, and was hoping to get you, Daniel and Teal`c on it too". Sam was now intrigued by what he was saying and opened her eyes.

"What are you talking about"? Jack smiled at her, aware he got her interested immediately.

"I was thinking about making a school of sort, or something, where we could teach cadets of everything we know. But not just us. I think it would be great to have Tok`ra on this, and Jaffa and even the Nox, all of our allies, including the Asgards, to teach them everything. Of strategy, history, technobabble. You know. Everything. And I think it would be great if this school, academy or whatever, would be for our cadets and for off world people and aliens too. We would have to find some secluded planet, neutral for all of us, where we could do this"

Jack stopped talking and looked at Sam, noticing she was staring at him.

"What? It`s stupid idea, isn`t it? I thought so, I…"

"Jack! I think this is great idea"! Sam was so excited and so proud of him at this moment. She turned around and sat on him, so that they were facing each other. Jack was surprised at her action, now totally aware of their closeness as Sam was straddling him. He shook that thought away for a moment and looked at her.

"You think"?

"Yes, I do. A great, great idea Jack. Could I teach too"? Jack hugged her around her waist and kissed her.

"I was hoping you`d volunteer".

"You did"? Sam smiled and moved closer to him, feeling his erection getting harder and bigger with every move that she made. She loved the way she made him feel. She had to admit to herself that he was having the same effect on her.

"Oh yeah, I did". Jack moved around a little, leaning on the frame of the bed, letting Sam take full control over him.

"This would be great if we could really make it work", she said and moved her hips a little to tease him.

"Mhm", was all that Jack could get out of his mouth. Sam grinned and kissed him.

"Damn woman. You`ll make me go insane, you know. You`re so hot". Sam laughed and leaned closer to him, rubbing her breasts against his chest and kissing him on his chin.

"Now, now Jack. This is not what we`re talking about. Tell me more". Jack took a deep breath and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Well, what more there is to say. I was just thinking about it. Didn`t really go into details. I wanted to talk about it first… you know".

"I really think it is great idea, Jack. And it would be great to form something with other allies. I mean. With everything that is going on, and with everything that we don`t even know about, it would be great to make something stronger". Jack was looking at her. He couldn`t believe that this amazing woman loved him. And was carrying his child. As he was thinking about it, he was more and more sure, that what they decided, was the right thing.

"Hey. So what would you do, if you are planning to leave the Air Force"?

"Well, I`d work in my lab. I could work on every item SG teams would bring through the gate. And I would be the first to go through those items, before they`d be sent to Area 51. That is why I joined the program at first place. I never thought I`d end up on your team and going out there on daily basis. Now I would have all the time I`d want, to do this".

"So. This is really, really what you want Sam. For real. Us. Both leaving the Air force. This is a big change". Jack was looking at her, worried that she might regret this decision one day".

"Jack. Yes. This is what I really, really want. Us, being family, me work in the lab and your idea is what I think should be on our "To do" list too". Jack smiled at her and kissed her.

They both forgot in that instant what they were talking about, and started kissing more passionate. Jack`s hand going up and down Sam`s spine making her start moving with desire. She locked her fingers around his neck when Jack grabbed one of her breast in his mouth to gently suck on it. She leaned closer and started kissing him on his neck and down his chests, her breasts now gently rubbing on him. He thought she could cut glass with her nipples, how hard they were. He grinned at that thought and grabbed her behind, while this time she was going down on him. His erection was now at its full and Sam gently started to lick the top of it while going up and down with her other hand. Jack moaned and held her shoulders totally surrendering to her and her mouth. Sam was surprised by her actions. She was usually not like this with men. There was never one that made her feel like Jack did. She looked up at him while his erection now fully in her mouth, noticing that he was looking at her. He pulled her up a little and smiled.

"Come here" he whispered and Sam stopped what she was doing and straddled him again, this time letting him enter her slowly.

"You are so beautiful", he said and kissed her. She started to move, feeling his erection rubbing her and making her go nuts.

"So, so beautiful". Sam looked at him again and hugged him tighter, now lying fully on his chests, his hands on her ass making her feel his erection even more.

"Jack. I love you". She started to move faster and faster, feeling him deeper inside her, hearing sounds of their bodily fluids while he was trusting into her, what made her just move faster and faster.

"God Sam, what are you doing to me… oh god". Jack was now moving with her, letting her lead them to their release. Sam was going frantic, her eyes closed, feeling Jack`s hands all over her body, her breasts moving and gently teasing Jack. They both came simultaneously, Sam collapsing on Jack, both panting and catching their breath.

After couple of minutes they both fell asleep, Jack holding her tightly against him.

* * *

><p>Daniel entered the common room that Thor set up where they could eat. He was looking around when he noticed Jack and Sam at the far way wall, looking at each other and grinning like some teenagers. He smiled at that, happy to finally see his friends together and even happier to know that they are going to have a baby. He knew Jack for a long time. He saw him at his lowest, when he accepted the first Abydos mission with idea in his head, that he`ll never come back alive from there. But since then, Jack has become his best friend and has changed a lot. Daniel knew that this was a lot to do with Jack`s new friends in form of him, Teal`c and Sam. He started to move so he could join them at their meal. He stopped to take some food and just at the same time Teal`c joined him. He looked at his two friends and then at Daniel.<p>

"It was about time". Daniel looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. It was". They both started to walk to their friends both happy to see them smiling like this.

"Hey you two. Mind if we join you". Jack looked up at Daniel and Teal`c and grinned.

"Sure. Sit. Eat"

"Hey Daniel". Daniel sat down next to Sam and put down his tray with food. Sam leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his hand across her shoulders. Jack smiled at them, but didn`t say anything.

"I missed you so, so much Daniel. I am so happy we are together again". Daniel was having hard time not to show his emotions too much, knowing that Jack would have his fun time joking about it.

"I missed you too Sam, I was so worried when we couldn`t find you. And now to see you like this. I am more than thrilled". Sam smiled and straightened herself to start eat.

"It is indeed nice to be around our friends again", said Teal`c and continued to eat.

"Indeed it is" responded Jack and winked at Sam. She giggled and let him hold her hand.

"Would you two get a room. We`re trying to eat here", laughed Daniel.

"Hey, we just got out of the room", said Jack and looked at Sam, remembering what they were doing just 30 minutes ago.

"Eewww. I don`t need to know everything. This is too much information", screamed Daniel and started to shake his head. They all started to laugh and enjoyed each other`s company while continued eating. After they were done, they joined everyone on the bridge to talk about their strategy.

* * *

><p>"We have arrived at the designated coordinates", said Thor.<p>

"Ok, thanks Thor. I won`t be gone more than couple of hours. Beam me down". Jacob looked at Sam and waved at her. As soon as Thor beamed him, the rest of them sat down and started to go over all the details.

"I think it would be the best, if I went to Earth and try to contact major Davis. He will know the best what is going on", said Daniel.

"Hell no. You`re not going anywhere alone, Danny boy. No way in hell".

"Look Jack. You know there is no other way. I will wait for him and try to get to him. I`ll be ok. No one suspects that we are anywhere near Earth. For all we know, they might think we just ran away". Everyone was quiet until Teal`c started to talk.

"I agree with Daniel Jackson, O`Neill. But maybe we could send one of the Jaffa to follow him at safe distance, so he would not go alone". Jack looked at Teal`c and he knew there was no other way. He knew it, but that didn`t mean he liked the idea. He hated letting Daniel go without him to protect him.

"Ok, you can go. But be careful and don`t try to do anything stupid"!

"I won`t Jack. I`ll just talk to Davis and return back here". Teal`c walked across the bridge to talk to Kevan, the one he trusted the most and they decided that he will go down with Daniel. Teal`c gave him couple of instructions and Sam went to find him some clothes that wouldn`t caught any ones attention on Earth. It took Thor to get them to Earth for 1 hour, so they had to inform Jacob that they will be gone for a while. Soon Daniel and Kevan were ready. Thor beamed them down. Jack, Sam and Teal`c were left on the bridge and sat back down to talk with the others.

* * *

><p>Thor beamed Daniel to a dead end street where no one could see him and Kevan appearing in a flash of light. Daniel casually joined the rest of the people on more crowded street and crossed the park where he decided would be the best place to wait for Paul Davis. It took him almost 3 hours when he finally noticed him. He stood up and showed Kevan that they are going to walk again.<p>

He kept a good distance between him and Paul Davis, looking around to see that he was not being followed too. Daniel was thinking of a way to approach Paul and then he noticed a path that was leading the same way as Paul was walking, only it was shorter. He decided that he`ll have walk faster the distance to come at the end of the path, before Paul does. So he started to walk and soon he was at the end of the path standing there, as casually as possible, waiting for him. Paul was not sure he was seeing right, but Daniel waved at him and he quickly joined him.

"Hey Paul"

"Doctor Jackson. What…" Daniel shushed him and showed him a more secluded place where they could talk. He explained to him everything, noticing Paul relaxing a bit after finding out that they were all ok.

"Well, I`ve been gathering information since you all left. I have everything on portable disc. I wanted to give everything to general Hammond, but he said to give this information only to the 4 of you or Jacob Carter".

"Do you have it with you"? asked Daniel full of hope.

"Yes, I always have it with me. I don`t think they suspect me to know about them. Oh, I can`t believe I almost forgot to tell you this. There is only one Goauld here and his Jaffa. Everyone else in the government are under some kind of mind control, but I couldn`t find out what kind".

"Really"? Daniel was surprised to hear this. So this is actually great information. We just have to get this Goauld and everything is solved".

"It won`t be this easy, I`m afraid. He is well guarded and he has everyone at the mountain now under his control and believing he is their god".

"Crap. Ok, this is not good information".

"No, it is not. But I heard someone talking about a meeting that is going to take a place exactly 20 days from now. Apparently more Goauld are coming here to meet this one. I didn`t hear everything, I just downloaded all the information I could as fast as I was able. There might be something about the meeting too".

"Do you know which Goauld this is"? asked Daniel.

"Yeah… I heard some of them referring to him as Montu".

"Montu"?

"Yes". Daniel stood up and put the disc to his jacket pocket.

"Thanks Paul. I better go now. Tell general that we`re all right and not to worry. We`ll figure this out".

"I will Daniel. Good luck. Oh… and I think that guy there is following you". Daniel turned around to see Kevan and smiled.

"Yeah, that is Kevan, he`s Jaffa. Jack wouldn`t let me down alone, so Teal`c asked him to go with me.

Paul grinned, knowing well about Jack`s protection over Daniel.

"Well, good luck" and with that he hurried away. Daniel started to walk again towards the alley where he could tell Thor to beam him up again. He had strange feeling about this Goauld.

**TBC**

_I hope you liked it. I finally figured it out. More surprises are coming._

_Lili_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is 2nd part of previous chapter. Hope you enjoy reading._

**CHAPTER 12**

**Things are starting to move (part 2)**

Daniel and Kevan hurried to the alley where they were immediately beamed aboard Thor`s ship. Daniel couldn't wait to tell everyone what he found out. He asked Thor to beam him directly to Sam, so he could give her the disc that he got from Paul. In a second he was beamed to the engineering room where Sam was currently working on hyperdrive.

"Sam, hey". Sam quickly turned around and was about to stand up when she hit something hard.

"Ouch, Daniel"!

"Oh geez, sorry Sam, I didn`t want to scare you. I just came back". Sam was rubbing the spot on her head where she hit herself and sat down on a chair.

"Did you find Paul"?

"Yeah, I did. Here. He was able to download some information, but couldn`t tell what exactly was on it". Daniel gave the disc to Sam and looked at her.

"Are you ok, Sam. It looks like you hit yourself pretty hard". Sam moaned and kept holding the spot on her had that hurt.

"Yeah. I think I should get some ice on it. Walk with me to the common room"? They both stood up and started to walk towards the common room and just as they were about to enter, Jack joined them.

"Sam. What happened to you? Are you all right"? Jack grabbed her hand to look at her head.

"You got a big bump there, Sam. What were you doing"? Jack kept holding her and they walked together to the fridge that Thor beamed aboard his ship.

"Sit down, let`s get you some ice". Sam and Daniel sat down, while Jack went to grab some ice for Sam`s head.

"Here". Jack gave Sam the ice and joined them.

"When did you get back"? He looked at Daniel, finally acknowledging his presence.

"I just came. I talked to Paul. Thor said we should get to Jacob in about 30 minutes, and I will tell you everything when he comes back. I`ll leave you two alone. I have to check on some things before we debrief". Daniel stood up and left Jack and Sam. Jack looked at her, worry written all over his face, when he saw the pain she was in.

"Hey. Maybe we should get Thor to check you up. You don`t look to good". Sam smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder.

"No. I`m ok. It is getting better".

"You sure"?

"Yeah. Don`t worry". Jack wrapped his hands around her waist and carefully leaned his chin on top of her head.

"I wonder what Danny found out. Did he tell you anything"?

"No, nothing. Just that he talked to Paul and that he gave him this disc where he was able to download some information. I`m waiting for my head to stop throbbing and then I will check what`s on it".

"I hope there`s something useful on. I don`t like us living here. I want you down on Earth, checked up by Janet". Sam smiled and enjoyed their moment alone.

"I`m ok Jack, don`t worry too much".

"I can`t help it. Sorry". Jack took a deep breath and kissed her on top of her head.

"I know Jack. You don`t have to be sorry for worrying". They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other`s presence until it was time for them to join their friends on the bridge. They walked hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular when Teal`c joined them.

"O`Neill, Samantha. Are you going to join the others on the bridge"? Sam turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we`re just on our way there. You going too"?

"I am". Jack was looking from Teal`c to Sam, and back, with a big grin on his face.

"What"? asked Sam.

"He called you Samantha, not major Carter. He always called you major Carter". Sam laughed at him and shook her head.

"Yeah. I finally got him to call me by my name. It took him a while though".

"Indeed. It was hard to start referring to you by your name".

"Nice", was all that Jack said. They reached the door that opened to the bridge. Everyone was there, they were just waiting for Thor to beam Jacob back up. As usually there was a bright white flash of light and Jacob joined them. They noticed that he was alone, no more Tok`ra with him.

"Hey dad. Everything all right"? asked Sam while walking towards him to hug him.

"Hey kiddo. I got no one to join us. It was too dangerous to approach anyone without them being exposed. I`m sorry".

"Well, we might not need anyone to infiltrate down there", said Daniel, fixing his glasses while still holding a big fat book with his other hand.

"What are you talking about, Daniel"? Everyone was now looking at him, all with their own questions".

"Well, as you all know I was able to get to talk with major Paul Davis. He told me there is only one Goauld on Earth, known by Montu".

"Is he sure? Just one"? asked Sam.

"Yeah. He found out that there is only Montu and his Jaffa. Everyone else on Earth that works for him is under some kind of mind control. Including the president and everyone at SGC. He went to general Hammond, he wanted to give him this disc where he downloaded some information, but general said to give this only to one of us or Jacob." Everyone was looking at Daniel, horrified by the news that people they knew where being mind controlled.

"Does he know what kind of mind control"? asked Jacob.

"No. He couldn`t find out, he just said that he overheard some of the Jaffa talking. He also heard them talking about a meeting where more Goauld will come. Everyone should be there".

"Ok, everything is ready, I should be able to see what is on the disc", finally said Sam. She started to type on the keyboard and finally there was data on her screen.

"Daniel, Teal`c, I will need your help translating this. Everything is in Goauld". Daniel and Teal`c went to join Sam, while others were talking about what they found out. Jack was left seating alone behind a table, minding his own business when Jacob sat next to him.

"I`m sorry" Jack was surprised to see that Jacob was talking to him.

"About"?

"You damn well know about what. Are you going to make me say it".

"I might". Jack grinned at Jacob and Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. I thought so. Look. I love Sam. And I would lie if I didn`t say that I wanted better for her. But she loves you…"

"And I love her, Jacob. I always have. This is not something that just started 3 months ago. It goes way back".

"I know. Anise told me about the Za`tarc test".

"Oh".

"Yes".

"We never did anything, Jacob. You have to believe me. I would never do anything on purpose to harm her or her career in any way".

"I know that too. Don`t worry. So what are you planning to do, when you get back"? Jack was now considering if he should tell Jacob about their plans but he thought it best, if he first talks to Sam about it.

"Well, for now, she`s going to work just in the lab and after the baby comes, we`ll talk what to do".

Jacob knew that he wasn`t telling him everything, but decided not to push it.

"What about the rules? The Air force"?

"I don`t know. I think I`ll retire. Hope they let me". Jacob was now very surprised by Jack`s words.

"You would do this? Just end it all up"?

"I would. I`d do anything for Sam". Just at that moment Sam noticed her father was talking to Jack. She was worried that they`d get into a fight again, but so far it didn`t look like they were arguing. She turned back to listen what Daniel was saying and tried not to look back at the two men she loved the most.

"Hey guys. This is going to take a while. Go take a break and we`ll try to translate this as soon as possible", said Daniel to everyone.

"Kevan. Can you join us, please", asked Teal`c.

"Yes Teal`c. Are you in need of my assistance"?

"Yes. Can you help us with translation. It will go faster if there are more of us trying to translate", asked Daniel.

"Daniel, do you need me here for this? I think I`ll go and get some rest", said Sam.

"No, you go ahead. It will take us some time". Sam stood up and joined her father and Jack.

"Hey. You two are not fighting". They both looked up at her, and Jack gave her a mischievous look and grinned, while her father just rolled with his eyes.

"Yeah well. Don`t push it kiddo". Sam laughed and sat on Jack`s lap.

"Dad. It`s ok. Don`t worry. We`ll be ok. I don`t want us to fight. What I want is for this baby to have the best grandfather he or she can have, ok". Jacob smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"I`m sorry Sammie. I know. And I can`t wait to meet this baby too. I just hope it gets after you and not after Jack, or god help us all". Sam and Jacob started to laugh, both hardly controlling themselves, while Jack looked really upset.

"Hey! What`s that suppose to mean"? They started to laugh even harder and Sam hugged him.

"He`s just joking Jack. Don`t be mean dad".

"You know, you were laughing too, Sam", said Jack and pinched her ribs.

"Sorry. I won`t do it again", said Sam and kissed him.

"I`m going to get me something for my headache and get some rest". Sam stood up to leave the bridge when Jack grabbed her hand.

"Wait. I`ll go with you. See ya dad". They both left the bridge, Jack looking worried. They passed the common room when Jack stopped walking and left Sam alone on a corridor for couple of second.

"I got some more ice for your head. I`ll wait until you fall asleep and then remove it, so you won`t get all wet when it melts down. Sam smiled and thought that she could have no one better than Jack. Finally they reached their room and Sam took a pill for her headache while she climbed under covers. Jack sat down next to her head and held the ice pack while she tried to get some sleep.

"I love Jack". Jack leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep". Sam smiled and she was in a dream land in a second while Jack stayed for 15 more minutes to hold the ice pack on her bump. After that, he quietly left the room and joined everyone back.

* * *

><p>"Daniel. You got anything"? Daniel continued to read from his book and overheard Jack was talking to him.<p>

"We are progressing, O`Neill. We should be done in about an hour", said Teal`c with his hands behind his back. Jack walked across the bridge to join Thor.

"Hey Thor, buddy. How are you doing"?

"Hello O`Neill. I am doing… ok". Jack grinned at Thor`s attempt on using human phrase and looked through the window. The hyperdrive was on, and he loved the view it was giving them, but he preferred being on Earth, solid ground beneath his feet. And as many who knew him, thought that he didn`t like trees, he actually loved them. He was ok with being aboard a ship for a while, but the thought of spending most of his life on it, it just seemed wrong.

"Thor. I wanted to ask you a favor. Can you check on Carter. She bumped her head really bad. Is it possible for you to do a scan or something while she`s asleep"? Thor started to move couple of stones around his console, blinked twice, but said nothing.

"Here they are. The results of major Carter`s scans". Jack was looking on a screen that was showing a body to its cells. He could see bones, muscles, veins, organs… baby. He was looking at his baby. Jack just stood there, not moving. He was so overwhelmed that he almost wasn`t breathing. Jacob noticed him, standing there motionless and stepped to join him. He smiled at what he was seeing and put a hand on Jack`s shoulder.

"Amazing". Jack still didn`t say anything, but just kept looking.

"I have no doubt she will grow as brave and smart as her mother", said Thor and blinked at Jack.

"She"? Jack smiled and tried to keep his tears away from falling down his cheeks, but this was an impossible action.

"It`s a girl", he whispered again at no one. "Does Sam know"?

"No, she does not. Do you wish for me to tell her"? Jack turned around and wiped away the stray tear and nodded.

"No. I will ask her if she wants to know. But is everything ok with her and the baby"? Thor was looking at the image on his screen, again moved couple of stones and enlarged some parts of the body

"Major Carter and the baby are both in perfect health, O`Neill" Jack smiled the biggest smile he could and thanked Thor.

"They are ok, dad". Jacob smiled at Jack`s reference to him. He hadn`t called him like that for a while.

"Yeah, they are". They both stayed there in front of the screen just to watch the baby for a while.

It took Daniel, Teal`c, Kevan and couple of more Jaffa, about 2 more hours to translate everything that was on the disc.

"Got it! Got it"! Daniel was jumping up and down with papers in his hands, while Teal`c looked pretty amused by his appearance. Jack turned around to look what all the yelling was about, when he saw Daniel all excited.

"What do you got"?

"We are finished. And I think we might have a pretty good chance to fix all of this in 20 days from today"

"What are you talking about, Daniel"? Daniel walked to the big table in the center of the ships bridge and put all of the papers down.

"Just gather everyone here, so I can explain it all at once", said Daniel impatiently and went through the papers again. Teal`c and Jacob started to call everyone to the bridge, while Jack decided to go wake up Sam. He quietly opened the door to their room and noticed that she was already awake.

"Hey you. I thought you`re still asleep". Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"I just woke up 5 minutes ago".

"Well just in time. Daniel and Teal`c finally translated the disc. I just came to tell you to come to the bridge". Sam stood up and stretched her arms and yawned.

"Did he tell anything about what he found out"?

"Nope. But he is so excited that he is jumping up and down like little kid". Sam laughed and took Jack`s hand in hers.

"Oh. While we`re talking about kids. I just saw ours". Sam looked at Jack surprised.

"Sorry. I was worried about you, so I asked Thor to check up on you. He did a full scan, not just the head, and there it was. Our baby".

"Really"?

"Yeah. And he told me the sex of the baby too. Do you want to know"? Sam was now really surprised.

"You asked him about the sex of the baby without asking me first"? Sam felt a little offended that Jack would go and ask Thor like this.

"No. I didn`t ask him. He just told me, that the baby is going to be as smart and brave as you. Just that he didn`t say "the baby", he said the actual sex part". He looked down at her and smiled.

"So? Do you want to know"? Sam didn`t know if she wanted to know, but when she saw the happy face on Jack, she decided.

"Ok. Yes, I want to know". They stopped walking and Jack turned her around so they could look at each other.

"It`s a girl". Sam laughed and hugged him.

"A girl"?

"Yup. A little baby girl"

"Oh wow. I can`t believe it. I mean. It doesn`t really matter, but I am so happy right now" said Sam, still hugging him.

"Yeah. I know. I can`t believe it either" murmured Jack in her hair. "Come on. They are waiting for us. We`ll talk later". They both hurried down the corridor with huge smiles on their faces.

As soon as they entered the bridge they noticed that everyone was already there.

"Finally you two! Come, seat. We`ve got a lot to talk about", said Daniel and started talking.

**TBC**

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review ;)_

_Lili_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all! Sorry for not updating sooner I had a nasty cold that just wouldn`t go away. So here is new chapter._

**CHAPTER 13**

**Things are starting to move (part 3)**

Jack and Sam sat down and waited for Daniel to start talking.

"Ok, as Paul said, there really is only 1 Goauld down there. He has a lot of Jaffa with him and Jack, I think it would be best if you would check out their system that they have going on. You know… guards and such things"

"Yeah, I`ll look. Teal`c you`ll help"? Jack turned to Teal`c and he just nodded.

"So, as I was saying, 1 Goauld and lots of Jaffa. As we were able to decipher everything, we came across information about the mind control. I think we`ll need Janet here. But as we know, everyone on base is now under it, so I have no idea how to get her to help us".

"Does it say anything about it on the disc. Maybe I can figure something out", asked Sam.

"Um, yeah there is something here". Daniel started flipping his papers around to find the right information.

"Ah! Here it is! There is something that they are being injected with but there`s no exact information". Sam was thinking for a while, all eyes on her.

"Maybe if we just "kidnap" Janet and put her in one of the rooms here and let her system clean up the effects of whatever they`ve been given, but I don`t know. I really have no idea what could this do to her".

"I think it is the only thing that we can do", agreed Daniel with her.

"There is still question of how to get her up here", said Jack and looked at Thor.

"I can not beam her up, if she does not have the locator beacon", said Thor

"Yeah, I thought so. So how do we tag her"?

"Maybe Paul could help. He still can go to the SGC, no one is suspecting anything", said Daniel.

"So, I`m guessing you are the one who is going down there again", asked Jack and looked at Daniel. He really didn`t like the idea of Daniel alone again, even if Kevan went with him. He hated not having things under control.

"Yeah. I guess I should go soon". Thor went over to the console and came back with 2 locator beacons, one for Daniel and one for Janet.

"Here, Daniel Jackson. One for you and one for doctor Fraiser. I can beam you down now", said Thor.

"Be careful Daniel". Sam stood up and hugged him. "I don`t want my baby to grow up without her uncle Daniel, ok"? Daniel smiled and hugged her back.

"Uncle Daniel. I like the sound of it", said Daniel and went to Thor. "I`ll be back soon, don`t worry", and with that he was gone.

"Ok, now that we got this figured out, how are we going get rid of all the Goauld and Jaffa that are coming here"?, asked Jack.

"Well, I guess we do the same as with Janet. We have all the information that we need. We get couple of our Jaffa down there to put the locator beacons on the seating. The important thing is to get all the Goauld and we can worry about the Jaffa after that". Jacob was sure this was the only plan that could succeed.

"Yeah. I guess you`re right", said Jack and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Sam and noticed that she was still looking at the spot where Daniel was beamed out.

"Hey. Sam" She looked at him and tried to smile, but Jack knew her better.

"He`ll be all right. Don`t worry". Sam nodded her head and tried to relax. She knew that all this worry could only hurt her and the baby, so she leaned on Jack`s shoulder, feeling his hand around her waist and sighed. They both stayed quiet and listened to her father.

"I agree with you Jacob Carter. I don`t think that too many Jaffa should go down. Maybe me, Teal`c and Kevan would be enough", said master Bra`tac. Everyone noticed Jacob lowering his head and Selmac started to talk.

"We believe this would be the best course of action, master Bra`tac. If too many went down, we might get compromised. But I am still worried about the injections that they are using on innocent people and what could this mean in the future. I have heard of such potion long time ago, but can`t remember of its lasting effects".

"I see", master Bra`tac said nothing more and the room was again filled with silence.

"Come Teal`c. Let`s look at their plans and get over all the information that we can take in our advantage". Jack stood up and kissed Sam on top of her head.

"Go get some rest. We`ll need you later". Sam smiled and went to her father.

"Hey kiddo. You ok"? Sam leaned into her father, feeling tired again. She hated feeling like this. She was so emotional and kept looking for some comfort from Jack or her father.

"Yeah dad. I was just thinking about mom. I wish I could talk to her right now". Jacob just hugged her, but said nothing. There were rare times that Sam and him talked about her mother. It still hurt after all those years.

"I know Sam. I wish I could make you feel better" and kissed her on her forehead".

"You are dad, more than you think". Sam looked at him and smiled.

"I`m going to lay down for a while. Call me when you need me". She turned around and walked down the corridor that lead to her room. She decided to stop in the common room and grabbed some chocolate cake and milk to take with her.

Jacob joined Teal`c and Jack to help them with all the information. Jack was happy to tell him that there should be minimum resistance and only from the Jaffa that would be left after the Goauld are beamed up to the ship.

"Everyone will be at the commissary when the meeting starts. Only a couple of Jaffa will be stationed around the base, what is really weird if you ask me", said Jack.

"I am not surprised at this. Gouald are very arrogant race. And if they had no resistance from anyone until now, they believe that there won`t be any", said Jacob.

"Indeed. This will be their biggest mistake. They will not see us coming" said Teal`c. If Jack didn`t know better, he would think that Teal`c was smiling now. He looked at Jacob who grinned at him.

"Indeed", Jacob answered back. Jack shrugged with his head and headed to the room to check on Sam.

* * *

><p>Daniel decided to wait for Paul at the same place as he met him the first time. He was lucky this time as he noticed only after 20 minutes that Paul was walking on the same path as then.<p>

"Doctor Jackson"!

"Hey Paul. Anything new to report"?

"No, sorry. Did you have any luck with the information on the disc"?

"Oh yeah. If we are lucky, all of them will be gone after their meeting takes place".

"This is great news. Can I help in some way"?

"Actually, that is why I am here. We need you to put this on Janet Fraiser so Thor can beam her up to the ship. It is a locator beacon". Paul took the device and looked at it.

"I was just going there. So. I just put this somewhere on her and you`ll be able to get her up, or do I have to contact you"?

"No. Just stuck this somewhere on her coat and Thor will immediately got her on his sensors. Nothing else".

"Great. So I`ll be going now, so you can get her there as soon as possible. Good luck"! With that both, Paul and Daniel went their different ways, and Kevan behind Daniel. It didn`t take them long to reach their hidden alley where they were beamed aboard the ship.

* * *

><p>Jack slowly entered the room and noticed that this time Sam was still sleeping. He decided not waking her up and lay down next to her. In a second she was hugging him, even in her sleep sensing it was him. He smiled and put his hands around her shoulders and leaned his chin in her hair. He still couldn`t believe that he was holding her like this and that soon there will be 3 of them. A family. He never thought that he would have a family again. He never let himself think about it. And now. Now he will have Sam and their baby girl. He smiled at that thought and hugged Sam tighter.<p>

"What are you thinking"? He looked down and noticed Sam looking at him.

"I never thought that I will ever have you. Or that I`ll have family again. And now there will be 3 of us". Sam kissed him and caressed his cheek.

"Yeah. I feel the same. I still can`t quite believe it. Sometimes I think that I am dreaming and that I will wake up and everything would be gone. It terrifies me".

"It`s not a dream. Not this time", said Jack and propped himself on his arms so he could sit up. Sam moved a little and then leaned again into him.

"Promise"?

"Yeah. I promise". Jack smiled and kissed her and just in that moment Sam`s stomach decided to let out some weird noises.

"Oh god", she moaned and Jack started to laugh and rubbed her belly.

"You hungry"?

"Uhm. I`ve got us cake from the common room, it`s there right on the table".

"Oh, you know what I love", Jack stood up and picked up the plates and forks and joined Sam on their bed. They both enjoyed their moment alone and ate in comfortable silence.

"Mmm… this was good". Sam put away the plate and fork and started to rub her belly. Jack looked at her and laughed.

"You are so cute, you know. Cute and funny, and so smart and brilliant and gorgeous and…"

"Jack"!

"What? You are". Sam snorted and rolled with her eyes.

"You are crazy, Jack O`Neill, you know". Jack hugged her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy about you". This time, Sam didn`t say anything and grinned.

"Is Daniel back already"?

"When I left here, he was not back yet. Maybe we should go check it out".

"Yeah, we better go. Did you look at the information Daniel was talking about"?

"Yes. Teal`c and dad helped me and we all agree that there should be no problem with getting them up here. Thor is preparing the holding cell and putting a shield over it, and he said that he`ll need your help to set up a device that will make their weapons useful".

"Wow, really? Come on then, let`s go"! Jack stood up and helped Sam on her feet. He too was eager to join their friends so they could finally start with their plan.

**TBC**

_A really short one this time. Promise next chapter will be longer. I think it will be mostly about Janet and getting her to herself again. Thanks for reading. Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_New chapter for you! Thank you for all the nice reviews, they really make me write faster ;) Enjoy reading._

**CHAPTER 14**

**Janet**

When Jack and Sam arrived to the bridge, Daniel was already talking with Jacob and Teal`c.

"Danny boy, you`re back"!, Jack was surprised to see Daniel back so soon, but was glad that he didn`t get in to any trouble.

" Hey Jack. Yes, I`m back. There were no problems. We are waiting for Paul to tag Janet. He said it will take him about an hour. And he has nothing new to report", said Daniel while looking at the big screen in front of them.

"Well, at least nothing worse happened", said Jack.

"So did you come up with a plan on how to get Goauld up here"? asked Daniel.

" Yup, the same way as we are getting Janet. Thor prepared a holding cell for them. I think that all we have to do now, is wait for the meeting, which doesn't take place for 19 more days".

"Wow. You don`t think there should be any problems? Don`t you think this is all too easy"?. Daniel couldn`t believe that they already had a plan and actually had to wait for 19 more days. He hoped that Janet will join them soon and help them get rid of the mind control that was over their people.

"Yeah, I know. It is kind of too easy. But there is nothing else that we can do. Let`s just hope that the mind control effects won`t last forever and that everyone would be ok" said Jack, trying not to sound to worried about that part of the plan.

"Jack". Sam pulled him by his hand and whispered to him. "I`m going to prepare a room for Janet. I have no idea what to expect. I am really worried".

"You go ahead and do that. Just don`t put anything in, that she could hurt herself with, ok". Sam nodded and left them.

"Where`s Sam going"? asked Jacob.

"She`s gonna prepare a room for Janet. She is really worried. I don`t want her to worry this much".

"I was thinking the same. But I don`t think that there`s anything that we could do about it, Jack. Let`s just hope everything goes according to plans and that all of you`ll be home soon". Jacob didn`t want to admit how much worried he was, so he went back to talk with Thor.

Sam was looking around the room that she prepared for Janet. She missed her so much. She couldn't wait for them to get back together with Cassie and go baby shopping. She smiled at that thought and checked if everything was in order. She knew that the effects of the potion probably won`t be anything nice. She was worried how that might effect Janet. She hoped they will pass soon and that her friend would be back as herself again. She put another pillow on the bed and more blankets. But she knew they didn't really need them because Thor set every room by the individual`s wishes, and it was the same with the temperature. But she thought it would make the room more comfortable for Janet. After she decided that the room was all ready she went back to her friends.

* * *

><p>Paul Davis was walking down the corridors towards the infirmary hoping that Janet was there. But nothing was as it was before the infiltration. So he continued walking, trying to look as normal as he could when finally he reached the doors to the infirmary. He noticed it was empty which was strange since this part of the mountain was always crowded with injured teams or at least Siler was usually there injured from his daily work. He grinned at that and opened the door. He heard footsteps approaching him and there she was, Janet Fraiser.<p>

"Major Davis", she whispered. "What are you doing here"?

"Doctor Fraiser? Are you…you"? Janet smiled at him and took a big breath.

"Yes, it is me. What are you doing here"? But Paul was not willing to answer any of her questions until she answered his.

"How come you are not under this mind control that everyone else is"? Janet pulled him by the sleeve and he followed her to her office. She closed the door and checked that there was nobody there that could listen to them talking. She sat down and grabbed one of the files and pretended to be reading it.

"They injected me once. But they forgot about me for couple of days and then I was trying hard to avoid them and the effects wore of. I tried to help couple people like this, but after being injected so many times, it doesn`t work anymore. Even if they wouldn`t be given any more, they would still be under the control. I was able to steal couple of samples but I have nowhere to check them out because the lab`s are closed and only couple of Jaffa are there and one of their scientist that they got from some other planet".

"Well then, quickly grab everything that you need, so I can get you out of here".

"How can you do this"?

"Daniel Jackson brought me the Asgard locator beacon. They are waiting in Earth`s orbit to beam you up. They think you are under the mind control too. Come on now, hurry". Janet started gathering all the papers and vials with the potion samples.

"I`ve got everything. Now what"? Paul leaned to her and gave her the locator beacon.

"Here. Just put this on and they will immediately have you on their sensors. Good luck. I have to go now". Just as he said this there was a bright flash of light and Janet was gone. He took a big breath and hurried towards the entrance of the base. He had no intention getting under anyone`s control.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we got her"! That was all that Sam heard when she joined her friends. She ran to Jack and looked at him.<p>

"Thor will beam her up in a second. Don`t worry. Come, let`s go wait to her room". Jack grabbed Sam`s hand and went towards Janet`s room. Daniel, Teal`c and Jacob were right behind them.

"Hello! Is anyone here"? Janet was looking around the room where she was, surprised by its appearance. She was holding tight everything that she was able to take with her, trying hard not to drop the vials that contained the potion.

She finally heard footsteps and the first one that she saw was Sam. Bigger Sam"

"Sam! What happened to you"?

"Janet"? Everyone joined Sam, Jack protectively holding her around her waist.

"Sam. Are you pregnant? How did that happen? I thought that after Jolinar there was no chance for you to be able to carry a baby".

"Janet? You`re not under that mind control that Paul was telling Daniel about"?

"What? No, no I`m not. I was only injected once, when they forgot about me and the effects wore off. After that I was hiding from them".

"Are you sure it`s you"? asked Jack, now really confused. Everyone looked at him and then back at Janet.

"Yes sir, it really is me".

"Really, really"?

"Sir"!

"Jack"!

"What"? Jack looked at his friends that were now really annoyed by his questions.

"I`m just asking".

"It really is me sir". Janet started to look around, getting worried with each passing second.

"Where`s Cassie? She`s not with you Sam"?

"I decided it was best for her to join the people in The Land of the light. It was way too dangerous for her to stay with me, Janet. I am sorry. We checked out on her before we left and she was fine and safe". Sam was looking at her friend, afraid that she might be angry at her decision.

"She is fine"?

"Yes Janet. I promise. You know I wouldn`t put her in any danger". Janet looked at her and smiled.

"So. Can you now let me out of the room. It`s creepy". Sam laughed at that and opened the door. The two women were in each other`s embrace in a second, hugging tight.

"Oh god Janet, I missed you so much" They were both crying now not aware of the company around them

"I missed you too Sam. And look at you. You are big". Sam laughed.

"Yeah. And I am only on my 12th week. Can you imagine how huge I`ll get. Jack will run away when I get that big".

"Jack"? Janet was surprised at Sam`s mention of O`Neill`s name.

"Yeah. Jack". Sam turned around and went back to Jack. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her forehead.

"Wow, no way". Janet was shocked now. "I missed on so much".

"Yeah well doc. Now that you are here, can you please check out on her. Thor did couple of scans, but we`d be calmer if you did yours too". Sam smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"He is such a worrywart".

"Well, I happen to agree with him, Sam. She should check you out". Janet looked at Jacob, now even more surprised by his behavior towards Jack.

"Don`t you worry. I`ll check her up and after that, I think it would be best if Thor would help me with this potion. I was able to steal couple of vials, but didn`t have any chance to look at it".

Everyone agreed with her and headed to join Thor and the others. As soon as they were there, Janet went to talk with Thor and gave him the vials.

"I will check them out, doctor Fraiser, but it will take some time".

"No problem Thor. In the mean time I will just check on Sam".

"Major Carter is in perfect health, as is the child, doctor Fraiser". Thor put the vials in some sort of a shield where they just floated in the air and started to run tests on the potion.

"I believe you Thor, but Colonel O`Neill and Jacob Carter won`t be happy campers if I didn`t do them any way. I hope you understand". Thor looked at Janet and said nothing, not even blinked. Janet just shrugged with her shoulders and went to check up on Sam in the other room where Thor`s scans were and where they could have some privacy.

* * *

><p>Sam was all ready for Janet to start examining her. She knew her friend was waiting for some answers and Sam grinned at that. Just as she was thinking about her, Janet walked to the room, wearing the biggest goofiest smile on her face.<p>

"Now. Where do we start"?

"I don`t know Janet, you`re the doctor here". Janet laughed and went to stand at the right side of Sam.

"Haha, very funny Sam. Start talking".

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could grab some food in the common room and then go to your room where we could talk privately".

"I guess so. But I can`t wait any longer". Janet moved around a little, moving stones over a console and pushing couple of buttons along way. "Are you sure Cassie is ok. I miss her so much".

"Yeah Janet. She was fine when we went to see her. She wanted to go with us, but finally gave up".

"Yeah, she can be persistent sometimes". Sam grinned and looked at Janet.

"I wonder where did she pick this trait" Janet pinched her in the rib and turned off all the machines around them.

"Ok. Both you and the baby are really in perfect health".

"It`s a girl", said Sam.

"Really? How can you know. It is a little early to be 100 percent".

"Thor told me".

"Great. A baby girl. Oh Sam, I am really so happy for you". They hugged again and Sam went to change into her clothes again.

"Come on now, let`s go. I have so much to tell you". They both almost ran out of the door and didn`t see Jack behind the doors. There was a loud curs and when they turned around they saw Jack holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh geez sir, are you ok? I am so sorry. I didn`t see you. Come. Let me check up on you". Sam grinned and followed Jack and Janet back into the room where Janet checked on Jack.

"Sir. Put this on and lie here for 30 minutes. If you feel dizzy or get a headache come tell me right away".

"Mhm" was all that Jack could get out of his mouth. Sam leaned against him and kissed him on his cheek. "Rest Jack. I`ll come see you later", and with that Sam and Janet were gone, leaving poor Jack all alone with his almost broken nose.

Soon they were both all stacked up with food, mostly for Sam and her cravings, seating down in Janet`s room and acting like teenage girls.

"You didn`t"! Janet couldn`t believe her friend.

"We did", Sam was smiling and putting her spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"Oh wow. So. How is he. You know…" Sam didn`t know how much she could tell her. She knew Janet won`t tell anything a living soul, but she didn`t want to talk too much of the intimate things between her and Jack. She doubted he would like that".

"Perfect", was all that she said. Janet could see it in her eyes, that there was so much more but decided not to push Sam.

"So what happens when we get back to Earth"?

"I don`t know. We talked a little about it. We have some plans but nothing is set in stone yet. We are worried a little, but Jack keeps telling me not to worry, that he will make everything all right". Janet smiled and gently squeezed Sam`s knee.

"I have no doubt that everything will turn out all right. You`ll see. You two are meant for each other and you already sacrificed so much. They owe you at least this".

"I hope so, Janet". They continued talking for a while and then Janet decided to go check up on Jack again. They found him sound asleep where they left him and hour and half ago. Sam grinned and nudged him a little.

"Jack, wake up". Jack murmured something and tried to ignore Sam`s calling, but finally woke up, noticing two pair of eyes lingering above him.

"So you girls. Talked a lot"? Janet laughed and looked at his nose.

"Everything looks all right. How are you feeling sir"?

"Fine. It hurts a little, but nothing that I can`t handle".

"Ok then. You two can go now. I am going to check with Thor to see how he`s doing with his tests on the potion. And oh, sir. Just to let you know that Sam and your baby girl are perfectly fine and healthy".

Jack smiled and hugged Sam. "Thanks doc. See you later". Janet waved at them and they all went their separate ways.

**TBC**

_Hope you liked it :)_

_Lili_


	15. Chapter 15

_New chapter. Hope it is not confusing, I was just typing and this came out, LOL. Enjoy your reading and I wish you all a Happy New Year. Have fun!_

**CHAPTER 15**

**Antidote**

Life aboard Thor`s ship was passing slowly for its occupants. Thor and Janet were working on eradicating the effects of the mind controlling potion, Daniel was engrossed in his books, Teal`c was practicing with his fellow Jaffa friends and master Brata`c, Jacob was usually with Thor and Janet or Daniel, while Jack and Sam moved themselves in to their room making the best of their time and trying to figure out where their life will go after they get back to Earth. They would join their friends in the common room for their meals and that time was spent in laughter and just having fun.

"You know. At times I wish we could just get Cassie and stay here with Thor" suddenly said Sam. All her friends and her father looked at her, noticing something in her eyes.

"What? I do. I can`t remember when was the last time that I spent so many days without fighting and looking over my shoulders if I am going to be attacked or not. I like it. And I love being with my friends and my father, not constantly worrying if any of you are in danger. I am tired of this kind of life".

Jack looked at her and took her hand in his, but didn`t say anything. They have both discussed this before. Every day since he joined her on Thor`s ship.

"Yeah. I agree with you, Sam. I like it like this. I get all the time I want to study my books and it feels great not being chased by Jaffa or some other enemies". Janet and Sam smiled, both feeling the same.

Jacob was silent and just observed Jack and Sam together. He couldn`t remember ever seeing his daughter this happy. Not since her mother died. And that was all that he wanted for her. To be happy and to have someone at her side. He was getting used to seeing her with Jack, but would never admit it out loud that he liked it… them being together. He saw how Jack looked at her. He couldn`t hide it any more. And as he was thinking, he couldn`t remember ever seeing Jack like this. So relaxed, always with a smile on his face, especially when he was looking at Sam. He was happy for both of them. He respected Jack and was aware of most of the things that he went through his life. Now life gave him a second chance with his daughter and their baby girl. Jacob grinned at the thought of having another grandchild. He decided he was so going to spoil her, but he knew that her parents and their friends will do the same.

"So Sam. Have you two decided what are you going to do when you get back home. You know you could get court marshaled". Sam and Jack looked at Jacob and Sam nodded her head.

"Yes. We have some plans. Actually, Jack has a great plan that I hope we could start working on when we get back". Everyone at the table turned to look at Jack, waiting for him to start talking.

"What plan do you have, Jack"? asked Daniel.

"Indeed. Tell us O`Neill" said Teal`c. Sam squeezed his hand a little bit to encourage him and he started to talk.

"I was thinking about making a school of sort, or something, where we could teach cadets of everything that we know. And I think it would be great to have Tok`ra in on this, and Jaffa and even the Nox, all of our allies actually, including the Asgards, to teach them everything. Of strategy, history, the science stuff. You know. Everything. And I think it would be great if this school, academy or whatever you`d call it, would be for our cadets and for off world people and aliens too. We would have to find some secluded planet, neutral for all of us, where we could do this" Jack took a deep breath noticing everyone looking at him. Sam was smiling, even Teal`c had a little grin on his face, Jacob looked surprised, while Daniel was almost jumping up and down on his chair.

"Wow Jack! This is brilliant idea. I love it. I can`t believe we never ever thought about something like this. You know, you should talk more often, not just joke around". Sam started to laugh and then everyone joined her when they noticed Jack going all red from embarrassment at Daniel`s praise at him.

"Yeah Jack. I think this is great idea. We should do a meeting for everyone and discuss this", said Jacob. Just then master Bra`tac and Kevan joined them with their food.

"May we join you"? asked master Bra`tac while standing next to their table.

"Sit my friend. Sit Kevan. We are just discussing an idea from O`Neill, about creating a common ground where all our allies would teach the young one". Master Bra`tac and Kevan sat down, master Bra`tac nodding his head in approval of Jack`s idea.

"This would indeed make as more powerful against Goauld and any new enemy that we might come in contact. Good idea, O`Neill". Jack hated all attention on him, either good or bad. He coughed a little to clear his throat and looked at all of his friends.

"Yeah well. Thanks guys. It was just a thought". Sam smiled. She knew what Jack could get like. He would never show a gentler and kinder side of him. Just at that moment Thor called for them and they went to join him.

"Thor buddy, what is going on"? asked Jack and joined him. Thor turned around so he could face all of his company and started talking.

"I believe I have come with a solution on how to turn around the effects of this potion. But I would need a test subject". Everyone was looking around. Jack`s first thought was about the X files and Roswell aliens, but quickly put that thought away.

"Yeah. I agree with Thor. We would need couple of people who are under the control and see if it helps", said Janet. "Thor, do you think there would be any side effects of this antidote"?

"I do not believe there could be. But we won`t know until we try it on those who are affected by it". Janet nodded and looked around the room at her friends.

"Sorry guys. There is no other way. We have to try this. If it works, Thor will make enough of this antidote. He will just let it in Earth`s atmosphere in a form that will spread all over the Earth with no harm done to anyone. But we have to be sure first".

"So I guess I go down to Paul and give him couple of Thor`s locator beacons to tag people on the base", said Daniel. "I mean. If there really is no other way".

"No, sorry Daniel. We have to do it this way". At the end they all agreed with Janet and Thor, so Daniel and Kevan were beamed down to Earth in an instant to meet with Paul.

"I hope he gets back soon. I hate it when leaves like that" said Sam.

"I think he loves it that he can do this" smiled Janet and did another reading on her results. "I better go input this data and talk with Thor. See you later guys". Janet walked away and left the group standing in the middle of the room.

"Sam sweetie, you look tired. Are you ok"? Jacob was really worried about his daughter.

"Yeah dad. It`s just… I…"

"Sam, what`s wrong"? Now Jack was panicking seeing Sam acting like this.

"It really gets to me. More and more. I keep worrying about everyone and it is making me crazy and emotional and I hate feeling like this". Jack hugged her, but was not sure what to say. He hated seeing her like this.

"Did you talk with Janet? Maybe it`s the hormones".

"I guess so. I mean, I know it is, but I`ve been feeling like this for more than a year. I really don`t think I will ever go through the gate again. At least not to fight". Jacob was shocked, but he understood her. He was constantly worried about her, but he had Selmac to keeping him calm.

"Sammie. If you really feel like this, then this is what you should do. I know I have always been hard on you and your brother with the military and everything and I am sorry. I am really sorry. And if you think that you should leave the Air Force, then do this. Don`t hesitate". Jacob was looking at Sam who now started to cry.

"Oh dad". She released herself from Jack`s hand and went to hug her father. "It means so much to me that you understand me. So, so much". Jack was looking both of them, happy to see them getting along like this and that Jacob was supporting Sam in whatever decision she would make.

"I love you Sam. And all I want for you is to be happy. And I know you are happy now. With Jack and the baby. I can`t remember ever seeing you this happy. So yes. If you decide to leave the Air Force, then I support you in this". They stood there for a while and after that, Jack and Jacob finally managed to convince her to get some rest.

* * *

><p>This time Daniel was back sooner than both previous times. He gave Paul the locator beacons and he said they`d be ready in couple of hours. In the mean time Daniel joined the rest of his friends in the common room.<p>

"Hey guys". Daniel sat down and started to eat his sandwich.

"You are back soon. Everything all right"? Jack stopped eating and looked at his friend.

"Yeah. I was lucky to run into Paul the moment I got to the park. He will tag people as soon as he gets to the SGC. Where`s Sam"? Jack smiled and started talking.

"You know. Every time you go down there she starts worrying like crazy. Next time maybe only Kevan could go. He knows Paul now".

"She is? I didn`t mean for her to worry". Daniel was feeling really bad now.

"Don`t worry. Maybe you could go see her and talk with her for a while", said Jack. "She`s in our room resting. But I don`t think she`s asleep". Daniel immediately stood up and left to see her. He knocked on the door when he heard her to step in.

"Hey Sam".

"Daniel! You are back soon. Are you all right"? Sam stood up from her bed and went to hug him.

"You know. Your niece doesn`t like it you going down there all the time". Daniel smiled and hugged her back.

"What about you? You don`t like it either"? Sam just nodded with her head and held him tighter.

"I hate it you going all alone, without the rest of SG-1". Daniel moved a little and pulled Sam with him to seat down.

"I am so sorry Sam for giving you hard time. If I knew you were this worried I wouldn`t go, you know. I don`t want you and your baby to hurt".

"I know Daniel. It`ll be all right. I guess my hormones are making a mess out of me".

"Yeah well. Sometimes even the great Major Samantha Carter has to be afraid of something". Sam grinned and gently punched him on his shoulder.

"Hey"! They both started laughing just as Jack entered the room.

"So. Everything ok in here"? They both looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. We`re ok" they both said at the same time.

"Good then". Jack closed the door and joined them.

"Hey. So what are you two planning to do when we get back. Do you think you`ll get in trouble"? Jack sighed and Sam just shrugged with her shoulders.

"We might be in big trouble. But it is all worth it in the end. To have Sam and our baby girl". Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah. Totally worth it", she agreed with him.

"So Danny boy. Um… you and Teal`c are ok with this. I mean… with Sam and me being together"?

"Are you kidding! Of course we are. You two have sacrificed so much. Always playing by the rules when your relationship came in question. Never did anything to cross that line. We think it was about time for the two of you to act on it". Daniel fixed his glasses and looked at them. Sam had tears in her eyes again and Jack looked really moved.

"Really you guys. You deserve this. No one deserves it more. And everyone at the base knows this". Sam was surprised.

"Everyone"? she whispered. Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"There are bets about you two. There are bets for years now". Jack was surprised.

"Bets"?

"Yup, bets. When are you guys going to do something, or that you two are already married and things like that". Sam was starting to get red from embarrassment and Jack was speechless.

"Well guys, I`ll leave you two alone. I need to get some rest too. See ya later". Daniel left them, both still pretty much in shock.

"Jack"

"Yeah, I know".

"This is crazy. I mean. We never acted in any way that could show anything. I mean… Did we"?

"No, I don`t think so", said Jack and leaned back on a pillow". Sam joined him and rested her head on his chest. They were both quiet, enjoying each other`s presence and time being alone.

"Hey. Did you put any thoughts in the name for our baby girl"? asked Jack. Sam smiled while she was gently stroking his chest.

"I have. And you"? Jack kissed her on top of her head and grinned.

"Yeah. A little"

"So. Any suggestions"? Sam looked at him and pinched him in the ribs.

"Um… I was thinking of… Emma". Sam smiled. She liked this name. "What about you"?

"Grace". Jack thought for a while and suddenly he got an idea.

"What about Emma Grace"?

"Oh, I love it, Jack. Emma Grace". Sam rubbed her belly and smiled. "Hey there Emma Grace". Jack joined their hands together, thinking about their daughter. A daughter. There were moments when he still couldn`t believe that this is really happening. That Sam loved him and that they are having a baby.

"Sam".

"What"?

"You made me the happiest man in whole universe and in all known and unknown galaxies, you know". Sam looked at him and all she could see was pure love from him. She knew he loved her and she liked that feeling of knowing.

"I am happy too, Jack". They kissed. A gentle kiss, full of love, passion and lust for each other.

* * *

><p>Janet and Thor were patiently waiting for 4 dots to show up on the screen in front of them. It has been 2 hours since Daniel came back from the meeting with Paul. Just as Janet was about to leave Thor alone, they shoved up.<p>

"Thor, look"! Thor nodded and immediately moved the stone over a console and let everyone know that they have beamed 4 new people into the holding cell. Teal`c with Bra`tac and Kevan instantly ran towards them, joining Daniel and Jack half way. When they entered the holding cell they saw 4 people who they all knew standing there, all confused. There they were, Siler, Walter, Chloe and Felger. Jack grinned at the scene before him. "Where did Paul find this four lot".

"Hey! What is going on here"? Siler yelled and waved his screwdriver.

"Let us out, please", begged Chloe. Felger said nothing, hiding behind Chloe and grabbing her lab coat, while Walter was still all confused and was blinking against the bright light above him. Just then Janet joined them, carrying a tray with 4 syringes filled with bright yellow liquid. Jack shivered at the sight of them, hating them with all his heart. _"That were some huge needles"_ he thought.

"So. How do we do this"? asked Janet. Teal`c stepped forward and looked at them.

"I believe there will be no problem injecting them with the antidote. I will go first in and grab two of them, master Bra`tac can hold the other two, while you inject them with the antidote". Master Bra`tac agreed with him and grinned. Teal`c opened the door and stepped inside, master Bra`tac following him. Siler reacted in an instant, trying to hit Teal`c with a screwdriver, but Teal`c just grabbed his hand and used the other one to hold Chloe. Master Bra`tac grabbed Walter and the whining Felger by their collars. Janet acted fast, first injecting Siler and Chloe, then Walter and Felger.

"I have put a little of the sedative in the antidote too, so they won`t hurt themselves. They should sleep for a while. The antidote does not take long to start doing its job in the body. We will know if this worked as soon as they wake up", explained Janet and just at that moment all four of them started to fall down, lucky that Teal`c and Bra`tac were holding them, so they would not hit the floor.

"Now this was fun to watch", Jacob laughed. "I hope this will work". He turned around and went to the common room, others right behind him. When they entered the common room, Sam was already there, full tray of food in front of her.

"Hey guys! So? How did it go"? Jack sat right next to her, stealing a piece of pie from her plate and laughed.

"Paul tagged Siler, Walter, Chloe and Felger. God, you should see them while Teal`c and master Bra`tac held them for Janet to inject them with the antidote". Everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah Sam. It was hilarious", said Daniel, his mouth full of food. Sam laughed with them and continued eating.

"So when do we know if this worked"? she asked.

"They will be asleep for couple of hours. We should know the moment they wake up", said Janet.

"Oh great. I really hope this worked. I can`t wait to go home". Jack looked at Sam and grinned. She was eating more and more and her belly was getting bigger. He loved the way she looked. Everyone agreed with her and while they were waiting for the new passengers to wake up, they were having fun and decided to play some cards.

* * *

><p>Two and half hours passed before Thor informed them that they woke up. Everyone stood up and went to the holding cell. Sam grabbed Jack`s hand and he gave her a gentle squeeze to reassure her that everything will be all right. They joined their friends, both anxious to see if Janet`s plan worked.<p>

As soon as they entered the holding cell they were greeted by puzzled looks on their prisoners faces.

"Colonel O`Neill? What is going on"?, asked Walter, confused. Jack sighed and smiled.

"I guess it worked. How are you feeling? Everyone ok"? They all nodded, still looking all confused.

"Ok then. Come out. We`ll explain everything". Jack opened the door to let them out. They walked them down the corridors to the room where Janet checked them all out, noticing that they were all in perfect health.

"It will take couple of days for us to see, if everything is all right", said Janet. "Be aware of any changes. Either with your body or your behavior. I will monitor you constantly, so if there is anything wrong I will know that instant. Now go get something to eat. Major Carter will show you to the common room and explain everything to you".

Sam smiled at them and reached with her hand to steer them in the right direction. They followed her, Chloe right beside her.

"Major Carter. You are pregnant". Sam grinned and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am".

"Wow. Congratulations".

"Thank you Chloe". They continued their walk to the common room in silence, everyone amazed by where they were. Soon they joined everyone and listened to what happened to them. Neither of them remembered anything. Not of Goauld or Jaffa or anything from the last 2 months.

"Well, this is actually great, I think", said Jack. "Not remembering. There won`t be any security breach because of it".

"Yeah, this is great. I was thinking how were we going to explain this to the civilians" joined Sam in agreeing with Jack.

"I better go and join Thor to help him with making more antidote". Janet stood up and left. Slowly everyone left to retreat to their rooms, finally having some good news. Now all they had to do, was wait for 5 more days for the meeting where they could get Goauld and the rest of Jaffa.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

_Happy New Year everyone. Thank you all for your nice reviews. Hope you enjoyed your holidays. This will be a shorter chapter, just something in between until I figure the plot of the story about the Goauld. This chapter is rated M. Enjoy your reading._

**CHAPTER 16**

**A day off**

Daniel was wandering around Thor`s ship when he ran on Chloe. She was staring out the window enjoying the view. He had to admit he rather enjoyed his too. He quickly pushed his thought away and joined her.

"Hey Chloe. Enjoying the view"?

"Oh yes, doctor Jackson. This is so amazing. I still can`t believe I am actually here".

"It`s Daniel".

"What is"? Daniel grinned at her and answered:

"Call me Daniel, Chloe".

"Oh. Ok". Chloe turned around to enjoy her view again and tried to hide her blushing. Daniel joined her and stood next to her, both silent for a while. He was thinking if now was the right time for this, but he knew that there really is no time better than now. He turned to look at Chloe and decided to just ask her.

"Chloe". She turned to face him and waited for him to continue talking.

"Would you go out with me, once we`re back home"? Chloe was totally not expecting this and didn't know what to say at first. She so wanted to go out with him for a while now. She just smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes. I would love to Daniel". Daniel smiled again. He felt like this is all that he was doing while talking with her. But when he looked at her, she had one big smile plastered all over her face too.

"Um… want to join me in the common room? I was just on my way there".

"Yes. I could use some coffee". They both started walking towards the common room, talking and joking, both happy that the first step has been made.

* * *

><p>"Jack! Don`t. Stop. Don`t do this to me". Sam was lying on their bed, while Jack gently held her hands behind her head and kissing her from the top of her fingers to the armpits.<p>

"Why? I love kissing you". He continued brushing his lips down her arms and teased her with his tongue.

"It tickles". Sam was moving below him, trying to free her arms, but his kissing just made her all soft and ready to turn into a puddle. Jack grinned and continued his caress, going up her shoulders and stopping at her neck. He freed one arm to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, than lowered himself to kiss her gently on her lips, his thumb gently brushing her lower lip. Sam was happy to see her hand was free and she raised it up behind his neck to pull him down so she was able to deepen their kiss. He was pinning her down now, his knee in between her legs, rubbing her in the middle. She moaned and pressed herself against it, while Jack`s long fingers got lost beneath her shirt, stopping just below her breast.

"Jack". Sam was shivering from his touch, which was giving her goose bumps all over her body. He stopped just to take off his shirt and then helped her get rid of hers to. Sam`s hands were now on his chest and on his back, going down and stopping for a second than going down his pants. Jack grinned, his body now fully reacting to her touching.

"Help me get out of these". Sam smiled and helped Jack unbutton his pants, slowly, teasing him with her fingers. Jack took a deep breath and quickly removed them. He was about to take off his boxers when Sam suddenly flipped him on his side what totally took him by surprise. She straddled him and started kissing him on his chest. Jack clenched his teeth and grabbed her by her hips. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. She felt his hand now palming her breast, making her nipples responding in a second. She was kissing him slowly from his chests down to his stomach and lowered herself down to his boxers which were hardly putting his erection at bay. She put her fingers below the elastic of his boxers and very slowly pulled them down. Jack was hard as a rock. Sam enjoyed looking at him like this, aware that she was doing this to him. She looked at him and her hands were all over his erection, making him breathe deeper and faster.

"God Sam. You`re killing me". Sam laughed and lowered herself to kiss him on the top of his smooth erection. Just a gentle brush of her lips over it, made Jack finally to take control again. He pinned her against the bed and in a second he slipped inside her, making her moan and move with him, slowly. But they couldn`t go slow for a long. He started to trust into her harder and faster, Sam wrapping her legs around him, making him go deeper.

"Oh god, yes Jack. Please don`t stop". Jack caught her lips with his to kiss her, both now moving faster, both wanting the release. He started to whisper to her and kiss her down her neck.

"Come for me Sam. Come on". Sam was going crazy by his whispers, pulling him even closer to her, moving faster and faster until they both came at the same time.

Jack rolled on his back, taking Sam with him. He kissed her on her forehead and gently stroked her back up and down. Sam was lying content in his arms, smiling and in a second she was asleep, Jack following her in a dream land seconds after.

* * *

><p>Teal`c was talking with Jacob and Bra`tac about his son who was sparing with couple of Jaffa.<p>

"He is really good for his age Teal`c", said Jacob.

"Indeed he is. Master Bra`tac thought him well He is the best teacher. He thought me and Rya`c". Jacob smiled and looked at Bra`tac.

"Bra`tac my friend. You should be one of the teachers for new academy if we manage to pull this through. Your knowledge and experience would come in handy". Master Bra`tac nodded and smiled.

"It would be an honor if I could teach the young one".

"I just hope that Jack can convince the higher power on Earth that this is great idea. We should get all the allies to help him", said Jacob. Teal`c nodded and looked at him.

"Indeed. His idea did surprise me though. I never thought O`Neill would think about things like this". Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Yup. That is Jack. Always full of surprises". All of them grinned and continued to watch Ryac.

* * *

><p>Janet was sitting in the common room eating her lunch when Daniel and Chloe entered. She waved at them to get their attention and smiled. After they picked up their food they joined her, both still wearing big stupid grins on their faces.<p>

"Hey you two. What`s so amusing"? Daniel and Chloe just looked at each other and smiled even more, making Janet wonder what was going on. But just as she was about to say something, Jack and Sam joined them. She looked at them, both happy and smiling too, and she couldn`t help herself to smile a little too. She was so happy for both of them.

"So, are you two going to tell me what is so worth smiling? Because these two" she waved her hand at Daniel and Chloe, "are not saying anything". Sam looked at Daniel and she had pretty good idea what he was so smiling for. He told her about liking Chloe and how he was terrified of asking her on a date. Sam sat down next to him, but didn`t say anything, just patted his shoulder.

"What doc? Isn`t it a great day. What`s there not to smile for"? said Jack and grinned. Janet just shook her head and laughed.

"I guess it is a great day". They all agreed with her and started to eat. It felt good to be surrounded with friends, away from any danger and fighting. It felt just like a day off from work. Which for all of them, it actually was.

* * *

><p>Thor was alone on a bridge of the ship, murmuring to himself about those humans, Jaffa and Tok`ra running aboard his ship, making him crazy and not being able to do research on things that he wanted. It has been a hectic couple of months he thought. He couldn`t wait to go back home… alone.<p>

**TBC**

_Hope you liked this chapter. I thought I should give you something, so you won`t wait too long for an update. I am totally surprised about Daniel and Chloe, LOL. I have no idea why I put them together, but to be honest, I never liked the idea of Daniel and Janet. Next chapter is coming soon and it will be all work and no play ;)  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi all! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting with new chapter. I have hard time focusing on the story at the moment. My friend is in hospital, dying, and I am scared out of my mind and am able to think only about her. So I apologize in advance if I won`t publish something in the mean time. I was writing this chapter for 3 days. I keep rereading it, but just can`t focus, so again I apologize if there are things that don`t make sense. Enjoy your reading._

**CHAPTER 17**

**All work and no play**

This was it. Only 24 hours and they will see if their plan worked. Everyone was doing their jobs. Teal`c, Bra`tac and Kevan were going through their plan on how to get to the SGC, Sam and Thor with help of Chloe, were working on their shields and the jamming device to disable the Jaffa weapons, Janet was working on the last details of antidote, while Jack, Daniel and Jacob were working on security of the ship. Everyone was nervous and anxious to get done with his. They all missed their homes and Janet was having hard time not seeing Cassie for this long.

Daniel went to see Paul Davis for couple of more times, and now Thor was able to map the SGC and have it on his screen, where they will be able to monitor Teal`c, Bra`tac and Kevan. They could already see that there were far more Jaffa and Goauld down there than couple of days ago. Thor was able to cloak his ship so it wasn`t visible to the Gouald sensors when they arrived at the Earth`s orbit.

* * *

><p>Jack and Daniel were walking down the corridor, both checking if things were as they should be, when Jack started talking.<p>

"You know Danny boy, I was thinking". Daniel just looked at him, not saying anything about how Jack addressed him and waited for him to continue talking.

"I think it would be wise if we beamed up the president and the Joint Chiefs. Janet should give them the antidote before everything starts so they would know firsthand what is going on. And general Hammond too".

"Yeah. I think this is great idea. I`ll go tell Sam and Jacob. But we`re lucky. General Hammond was never under the mind control. He was at home when this started happening. They never got a chance to get to him. So, are you coming with me to tell Thor to beam them up"?

"No. I still have couple of things to check on, you go ahead".

"Ok. See you later". They both went their separate ways. Daniel arrived at the bridge, noticing it was very busy place at the moment.

"Hey Sam" Sam turned around to look at Daniel.

"Hey Daniel. What`s up"?

"Jack said we should beam up the president and the Joint Chiefs for Janet to give them the antidote, so they would know what is going on. I can just radio Paul now. The last time I went to see him, Thor gave me lots of locator beacons for him and he boost the radio signal for us. Also, Jack wants general Hammond up here too".

"That`s great idea, Daniel. Go ahead, I will get the room ready for them and tell Thor to beam general directly here". Sam hurried to check on the rooms that were available and make sure that everything was all right. She hoped that things will work out in the end. She wanted to go home and spend some quality time with Jack, her father and her brother. She hated it that Mark couldn`t know about what they did. They did get along better since their father`s blending with Selmac, but she thought that if he knew the truth behind their work, things would definitely change for better. She double checked everything and when she was satisfied, she left to join Thor on the bridge again. They still had couple of things to check on, and not that very much time. And it would take Paul couple of hours before he would be able to tag everyone, except for the general.

When she joined Thor, Daniel had already been talking with Paul and set things in motion. Paul already called the General to be ready for him in 30 minutes. Sam radioed Jack to let him know that General was on his way. Jack could sense that she was nervous. Nobody knew about them, only those who where here with them on this ship. He decided to go see her and if lucky, calm her down a little. But when he was half way to the bridge, he decided to radio her to meet in their room.

Jack was already waiting for her, and when she joined him he knew he was right. In a second she was seating in his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Hey you. Are you freaking out on me"? Sam hugged him tighter, but didn`t say anything, just nodded her head. Jack grinned and kissed her. He didn`t know what to say to her. To be honest, he was worried too. They have broken too manly rules by now. He had no idea how General is going to react when he finds out about them. He took a big breath and leaned his chin on top of Sam`s head.

"Don`t worry Sam. I`m here and I`ll do anything that we stay together. Even if Thor will have to take us to some other planet. I`m not leaving you, no matter what". Sam smiled a little and looked at him.

"I hope we don`t have to go away. I like our home". Jack kissed her on her nose making her smile a little bit more.

"So, how are you two feeling? You all right"? Sam put their hands on her belly and sighed.

"Yeah, we`re ok. I just hope nothing goes wrong. I`m a little worried knowing all those Jaffa and Goauld will be here".

"Yeah. I was thinking about that too. But you`ll see. Everything will be ok and we`ll soon be home, our feet on solid ground. And after that, you and I are going fishing". Jack grinned at the thought. Thinking about how many times he asked her to join him at his cabin. He always knew the answer. They both did. But by him asking her, there was a silent agreement between them that they knew and still cared. Sam smiled, happy just being in his arms, happy for him comforting her and happy for their baby.

"I can`t wait to go".

"You do"?

"Mhm. I always wanted to go with you. You know that. Even if I never said it". Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah. I guess I did always knew. But kept asking you anyway".

"I know". Sam moved a little to look at him and kissed him.

"I wanted this for so long, Jack. Us, like this. Together".

"Me too. You know, I was never sorry for what happened for your birthday. I am happy it happened. Now we`re having our little baby girl". Sam smiled, touched by his confession.

"I`m not sorry either. Never". Just then Jack`s radio came to live, Daniel telling him that General Hammond was aboard the ship. They looked at each other and Jack smiled a little. Sam returned the smile and stood up and together, hand in hand they went to see their General.

* * *

><p>When they joined their friends, everyone was gathered around General Hammond. Jacob immediately noticed when Jack and Sam entered the bridge and he could see that they were holding hands. He sighed, and hoped that things would work out for them. He moved to give them space next to him and they silently joined them.<p>

"Jack, Sam. Oh it is great to see you two". General Hammond walked towards them, shaking hands with Jack and then hugging Sam.

"Hi uncle George". Sam hugged him and she could in instant tell when he felt the change on her. He moved a little to look at her, still holding her by her shoulders and then looking down at her belly. He saw that it was bigger. Sam was never wearing big clothes to hide it, so there was no mistake in what he saw.

"Sam. A baby"? Sam smiled shy and her face started to change all possible shades of red. She didn`t say anything and then General looked at Jack. He just knew. He was aware of their feelings for each other, and so far, he knew they never acted on them. _So far,_ he thought.

"Jack".

"Uncle George", Jack grinned and looked at him. Daniel was having hard time not to laugh, while Teal`c raised his eyebrow and Jacob tried very hard not to say anything. He knew better.

"So. I guess congratulations are in order". Everyone looked at General Hammond, waiting for him to start yelling or something, and at the end, he congratulated them. Sam took a big breath and finally smiled, Jack was grinning like crazy and Jacob was having his talk with Selmac.

"Thank you uncle George. It`s a girl".

"Yeah, thank you un….". This time General looked at Jack and raised his finger at him.

"Don`t you even try it, Jack. It`s still General for you". Everyone started laughing, but Jack didn`t care. All he cared was, that General wasn`t angry, for Sam`s sake.

"Ok… So what do we do now? Everyone is talking about a plan. So tell". General Hammond sat down and everyone joined them. Jacob and Jack both started explaining to him about what they are about to do. They were going through everything with him and they were talking for about 2 hours, when Thor joined them with information that Paul has tagged everyone from Joint Chiefs and the President and that they were ready to be beamed up.

Jack and Teal`c both stood up and ran to the room that was planned for the Joint Chiefs. Janet was already waiting with the antidote for new arrivals. Jack hurried and was there just in a second when they arrived. With the help of Teal`c and couple of other Jaffa that Bra`tac recruited, he held the new arrivals, while Janet quickly injected them with the antidote. They fell asleep in seconds and they left the Jaffa to guard them.

"So Colonel. Do you think this will work"? Janet and Jack were walking towards the bridge of the ship, while Janet just had to ask him this.

"Why wouldn`t it work? It did so far". But Jack knew that with their luck, SG-1 did always get in trouble sooner or later. He knew that things were going just too smoothly so far, by his experience.

"We just have to be prepared for everything. If Thor`s shields and the jamming device work as they should, then we really shouldn`t have any problems. The antidote is working and after that it will only take couple of hours for the things to return to their normal. I think". Janet smiled. She knew him pretty good and was well aware that he didn`t take things as easy as it seemed he did. He had to check everything couple of times before he was satisfied. He could run hundreds of scenarios in his head in couple of minutes about the things that could go wrong, and fix them.

"Well, I hope you are right and this thing will be over in a little more than 24 hours". With that said, Janet stopped for a second, while Jack opened the door to the bridge and they joined their friends again.

* * *

><p>Couple of hours passed before everyone was finally awake and not under the influence of the mind control potion. When the President and all of the Joint Chiefs woke up, General Hammond, Jack and Jacob were already there to brief them. It took them a while to calm them down, but after that, they let them out of their room, fed them and explained everything to them. None of them like the others, remembered anything from the last 3 months.<p>

"So, you are sure that not everyone on Earth is under this"? asked the president.

"We are pretty sure. There are some civilians in the government, but not too many. Doctor Fraiser decided it would be best if we use the antidote on whole population, because after it is used, the mind control potion won`t work on us anymore. We`ll all be immune to it". General Hammond waited for the information to sink in with the new arrivals.

"Ok then. Go with the plan. I have the utmost trust in you and your team George". With that said, the president, Joint Chiefs and General Hammond left Jack and Jacob alone to go talk some more. Jacob turned to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let`s go get ready. Teal`c and the others are soon to leave for Earth". Jack just nodded and followed Jacob to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Teal`c, Bra`tac and Kevan had no problems accessing the SGC. Thor just beamed them to the basement part where no one ever was. Though they did scared couple of people down there, but no one made any trouble. They were looking to find 3 Jaffa from whom they could get the gear so no one would recognize them by not wearing the right marks on their foreheads. Teal`c lead them to the commissary where they carefully tagged all the chairs and couple of staff weapons, so that way Thor would be able to beam some of the Jaffa too. Bra`tac said it would be best for the 3 of them to wait until the meeting starts so they would be sure that everyone was there, then they would go back to the ship and Thor would beam everyone up. While the 3 of them were carefully holding themselves in the back so no one would notice them, the rest on the ship waited for their return.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was having hard time to calm herself down. She was really worried because things never used to go so easy. Jack and Jacob were trying to give her some comfort, but nothing helped. Everyone was on the bridge, including the President and Joint Chiefs. Sam started pacing up and down, when Jack stepped to her and stopped her.<p>

"Hey". Sam looked up at him and hugged him.

"I`m sorry Jack. I can`t help myself. I am afraid something bad will happen and our little girl would be in danger". Jack held her tighter against his chest, stroking her hair with one hand and with the other going up and down her back. It helped a little, just enough to feel her relax against him. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the President and Joint Chiefs were looking at them. She took a deep breath, but didn`t move.

"Jack", she whispered.

"Let them look for all I care. Don`t worry". Sam smiled and turned her head the other way and into the crook between his shoulder and neck.

The President was shocked to see them like this. He stepped towards General Hammond, who already knew what was coming.

"George".

"Yes mister President".

"What is going on"? General decided to play dumb and looked surprised.

"What do you mean, mister President"? The President shook his head and turned his attention to Jack and Sam.

"I mean that. Them. What is going on"? Now General Hammond knew he can`t go on with his act.

"They love each other. They have for almost 7 years. They never acted on it, until 3 months ago as Jacob explained to me. But even then they wouldn`t if they hadn`t had too much to drink and Major Carter got pregnant".

The President was shocked by what he heard.

"You know this can`t be happening, George. There are rules and regulations". General Hammond grinned, but decided to go for it any way.

"Rules and regulations that you can change, mister President".

"George".

"With all due respect, sir. They deserve this. You know how many times they saved us. Earth. And other planets. The allies respect them and often seek their help. The least you can do is, let them be together. They have already sacrificed so much. They have always put everyone else before themselves, sir".

The president sighed and looked at them again.

"They did saved our asses many times", said the President.

"Yes they have. Many times". General was hoping that the President was changing his mind. He would do anything for Jack and Sam. And not just them. The whole SG1.

"I guess we do owe them something. Especially after this situation". The president looked at the General now.

"So. Are you going to tell them"? General smiled.

"There`s nothing I would want more. Thank you mister President". General Hammond walked to join Jack and Sam, who were still hugging.

"Hey you two. Can I have a word"? Jack and Sam finally moved and looked at the General.

"Sir"?

"I was just talking with the President. He noticed the two of you, like this", General waved his hand towards them, "and he decided that the two of you are officially allowed to pursue your relationship". Jack and Sam were both left speechless and were looking at the General. Finally, Sam was able to speak.

"For real, sir"? General smiled at her.

"Yes Sam. For real. You two deserve this". Sam was so happy that she immediately hugged the General, having hard time doing anything else.

"Thank you uncle George", she whispered in his ear and kissed him on his cheek. She turned to look at Jack, who had the biggest smile possible plastered all over his face. General left them alone, happy that he could tell them the good news.

"Jack. I can`t believe it".

"You`re telling me. I am still afraid this is just a dream". Sam laughed and pinched him in the ribs.

"Hey! Why did you do this"? Sam grinned at him and hugged him again.

"So you`ll know it`s not a dream". Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was in 7™ heaven right now.

**TBC**

_I promise, next chapter things will get solved._


End file.
